Les apparences
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: HPDM. "Je vous vois rougir, c'est donc bel et bien un homme. Mais quel homme peut donc vous résister et vous obsédez au point que vous veniez me voir, Mr Malefoy ? Je crois savoir, je crois deviner, ne s'agirait-il pas de votre ennemi, Harry Potter ?"
1. Prologue : Desenfreno

**Disclaimer : Desenfreno m'appartient ainsi que son histoire (don't touch à mon perso please) tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes) **

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci n'est qu'un épilogue. Desenfreno n'est qu'une spectatrice dans cette histoire (même si elle y prend un peu part) donc je vous rassure c'est bien un HPDM et ça viendra par la suite ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce (minuscule) épilogue. Bonne lecture !**

_**Prologue :**__** Desenfreno**_

Je vais commencer par le commencement. Je suis prostituée. Pas le genre que vous pensez. Pas ces filles qui racolent en tenue outrageusement provocante et dont le credo est : « Vite fait, bien fait ». Moi, je rencontre mes clients dans de grand hôtel, je m'habille de façon classe et légèrement sexy. Je mange avec eux, leur faisant la conversation, parlant arts, littérature ou encore finance. Mais je ne suis pas non plus une prostituée de luxe. Je suis simplement celle dont tout le monde parle dans le monde magique. Mon nom est sur toutes les lèvres. Je ne suis pas une de ces créatures de l'ombre vulgaires qu'on paye d'un simple billet, qu'on emmène dans un hôtel minable ou qu'on prend à la sauvette.

Je ne suis même pas une de ces prostituées de luxe clinquantes. Je suis unique en mon genre. Personne ne connaît mon vrai visage, mon véritable nom. On m'appelle Desenfreno. Pour me contacter, il faut être dans le bon milieu, les nobles, les riches et avoir le bon numéro. Il s'achète à prix d'or et ensuite vous tombez sur une femme que j'emploie et qui gère mon emploi du temps. J'ai peu de clients. Surtout des habitués. Des jeunes et des vieux. Mais ils viennent tous pour la même chose. Et ce n'est ni mon physique, ni ma conversation. Non, ils viennent car, au fil des années, à force d'acharnement j'ai réussi à avoir des milliards de fioles de polynectar et toutes me transforme en une personne différente. De grandes fioles, pouvant me faire me transformer des centaines de fois en chacune de ces personnes.

Souvent on me demande comment j'ai fais. Je ne réponds pas. S'ils savaient. Je suis née dans une famille riche. L'une des plus riches d'Angleterre. Mais je n'ai jamais été heureuse. Je me suis élevée seule. Au milieu de gens débauchés aux mœurs qui me soulevaient le cœur. Au milieu du sexe banalisé, de la drogue qui circulaient sans cesse. Et il y avait mon père. Un homme froid, calculateur, qui m'a mise au couvent. J'avais onze ans. Je m'en suis enfuie à seize. Je suis allée chez moi et j'ai volé tout l'argent que j'ai pu trouver. Une véritable fortune. Et j'ai juste laissé ce mot à mon père :

_Père,_

_Je me suis enfuie du couvent. Ces foutues bonnes sœurs ont d'ailleurs du te le dire. Oui, je suis partie. Et je ne le regrette pas. Non, tu ne me reverras pas. Plus jamais. Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu là bas. Mais tu ne sauras jamais et tu t'en fous. Ne me ment pas. Tu t'en fous comme de ton premier million. Tu en as tellement. D'ailleurs, j'ai récupéré mon du, ne t'inquiètes pas s'il te manque de l'argent, j'ai seulement pris ma part. Ne me recherche pas, cela ne servirais à rien, tu n'es qu'un moldu sans valeur. Mais moi, moi je suis une sorcière comme ma mère. Tu ne le savais pas. Tu as même brûlé les lettres de cette école de magie, Poudlard, c'est pour cela que tu m'as envoyé dans ce couvent, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que ton unique fille était une sorcière. Mais tu verras, père, je me vengerais un jour. Je te le promets. _

_Cordialement, _

_Ta fille. _

Et je suis partie pour mettre ma vengeance à exécution. Je suis devenue prostituée. Moi, que tu avais mise au couvent. Et j'ai tout fait pour que tu l'apprennes. Je connaissais tes mœurs. Ce ne fut pas compliqué. Tu avais l'habitude des filles de joies. C'était un de tes assistants qui s'occupaient de trouver les filles pour toi. C'était si simple alors de faire en sorte qu'il soit en possession du numéro et qu'il prenne rendez-vous. 10 ans après ma fuite, 8 ans après être devenue la très convoitée Desenfreno, ma vengeance fut mise à exécution. Tu ne me reconnus pas. Je gardais mon apparence. Tu ne connaissais rien à la magie. Ce n'est que quand je me suis déshabillée que tu m'as reconnu. Ma cicatrise sur le flanc. Celle que tu m'avais infligée à huit ans, la première fois que tu m'avais vu faire de la magie. Tu es resté choqué. Et j'ai juste dit d'une voix moqueuse : « Alors père suis-je à votre goût ? ». Tu t'es mis à hurler. A dire que je souillais notre nom, notre famille. Et j'ai souri. Ma vengeance s'était enfin accomplie. Et j'ai arrêté de me prostitué.

Mais je garde dans ma mémoire le souvenir d'un client. Le souvenir d'une histoire d'amour. Une histoire incroyable. Une histoire qui a marqué mon cœur de pierre au fer rouge. Une histoire de haine, d'amour, de douleur, de rédemption, de mensonge, de sentiment, de faux semblants, de sexe, de douceur et d'apparence. Encore plus belle qu'au cinéma, plus dramatique que dans les livres. Cette histoire je vais vous la raconter comme je l'ai vu commencé et grandir. Cette histoire est celle de la Lune et du Soleil. Du fier et froid Draco Malefoy et de l'héroïque et chaleureux Harry Potter.

_**A suivre … **_

**J'espère que cet épilogue vous a donné envie de connaître la suite, de connaître le rapport entre une prostituée et un des couples yaoi HP les plus célèbres. **

**J'attends impatiemment vos reviews, les moindres commentaires positifs ou négatifs. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

**Sebarrya**


	2. Premier pas

**Disclaimer : Desenfreno est toujours à moi, le reste toujours à J.K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Toujours moi Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes) **

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis contente que certains ai accroché au prologue en espérant continuer de vous intrigué avec ce premier chapitre court certes mais que vous n'avez pas attendu des mois (donc vous me pardonnez, non ?). Je vous préviens aussi cette fic' sera très axée sexe, violence, débauche et trucs du genre. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 1 :**__** Premiers pas**_

Tout a commencé il y a plusieurs années. Le téléphone a sonné et mon assistante a répondu et donné rendez-vous au jeune homme qui appelait pour le lendemain, c'était rare de m'avoir si vite pour un premier rendez-vous mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et mon assistance s'est plains de lui et m'a avoué espérer qu'il ne revienne pas. Personnellement je préférais me faire une idée moi-même de ce jeune homme et puis tant qu'il paye le prix.

J'étais arrivée à l'heure, la table était réservée au London Ritz. Il était déjà là. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Il faut dire que son visage avait fait la une de toute la presse. Et il était là, lui qui aurait pu faire changer de bord le plus hétéro des hommes. Beaucoup de gens le comparaient à un ange. Pas moi, je l'ai tout de suite vu dans son regard, son côté destructeur, impur, passionné aussi. Et il me fixait de ses yeux gris étranges, ses cheveux blonds dénués de gel tombant sur son visage fin. La bouche fine mais pas trop qui, me semblait-il, était capable de faire la plus tendre déclaration comme de dire les pires horreurs. Je m'assis face à lui, lui souriant doucement. Je croisais mes longues jambes. J'étais blonde ce jours-là, mes cheveux étaient long et lisses, mes yeux d'un bleu marine profond. Mais je n'étais pas celle qu'il désirait. Il le savait et je le savais. Alors j'entamai la conversation d'un simple :

« Mr Malefoy, que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Desenfreno, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes très réputée, le savez-vous ?

- Oui à vos deux questions. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis réputée c'est le fait que plutôt que de vendre mon corps, je vends celui des autres à leurs insu. »

J'eus un rire franc et lui aussi. Il me souri, semblant se détendre. Je lui rendis son sourire et repris :

« Alors et vous, Mr Malefoy, qui voulez-vous ? Vous qui avez déjà tout ? Une femme ? Elles sont toutes à vos pieds. J'en doute. Ce n'est pas une femme n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien …

- Je vous vois rougir, c'est donc bel et bien un homme. Mais quel homme peut-il donc vous résistez et vous obsédez au point que vous veniez me voir, Mr Malefoy ? Je crois savoir, je crois deviner, ne s'agirait-il pas de votre ennemi, Harry Potter ? »

Son silence fut des plus éloquents. Je voyais dans ces yeux qu'il se demandait comment j'avais fait pour comprendre, étais-ce si visible ? Depuis le temps que j'exerçais ce métier, j'avais fini par développer un sixième sens. Je savais avant le client ce qu'il désirait et Draco Malefoy ne faisais pas exception à la règle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas visible. J'ai juste le sixième sens qui distingue l'experte de la novice. Et sachez que je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Que se passerai-t-il si je divulguai les préférences de mes clients ?

- Bien. Ces formalités sont donc réglées. Que diriez-vous de commencer ce repas ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Je lui fis la conversation pendant tout le repas. Il était cultivé, s'intéressant beaucoup à l'art. La conversation fut agréable pour moi autant que pour lui semblai-t-il au vu du sourire en coin qu'il abordait. Parfois riants, parfois sérieux. Le repas se finit après ce qui nous sembla peu mais qui étais déjà une heure. Qui aurai pu deviner dans ce restaurant que je n'étais pas sa maîtresse mais une prostituée et qu'une fois franchis la porte de la chambre d'hôtel je n'aurais plus cette apparence ? Personne.

Nous sommes donc allés dans la chambre. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain. D'un simple accio, j'ai récupérer la fiole de polynectar. Dessus, en gros au marqueur, il y avait écrit : Harry Potter. J'en buvais quelques gouttes puis la reposais. Je sentais déjà la transformation s'opérer. Je fis apparaître quelques vêtements d'homme, simple mais chic. Fit apparaître des lunettes pour parfaire le tableau. La transformation était presque complète. J'enfilais les vêtements posés au sol et enfin sortie de la salle de bain. Je vis tout de suite son regard changé. Je n'étais plus Desenfreno la prostituée, à ses yeux j'étais Harry Potter, même si au fond de lui, il savait que je n'étais pas lui.

Je m'approchais de lui, la démarche féline. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lentement pris possession de ses lèvres. Il frissonna mais ce frisson ce n'était pas moi qui le provoquait, c'était Potter. Il me rendit mon baiser et je déboutonnais sa chemise et il fit de même pour moi. Bientôt, nous furent nus l'un en face de l'autre. Et il regardait le corps de Potter avec un désir tellement évident que je me demandais brièvement comment Potter avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot. Puis nous nous sommes rapprochés pas à pas jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent et je lui pris délicatement la bouche. Il répondit avide. Caressant ce corps qui n'était pas le mien. Tremblant de désir.

J'empoignais alors son érection. Ne quittant pas ses lèvres et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et lui ne voyait que ses yeux à lui, ses yeux couleurs émeraudes. Je commençais un va-et-vient sensuel, entêtant. Il ferma les yeux. S'abandonnant à mes caresses. Je détachais nos lèvres et me mit à genoux devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris. Et il me vit, le vit, à genoux nus devant lui tout aussi nus. A quelques centimètres de son sexe. La main sur celui-ci. Nos regards s'ancrèrent et je détachais ma main de son érection et commençais lentement à faire passer ma langue sur sa verge. Et je continuais à le fixer. Je l'entendais soupirer. Pas pour moi mais pour lui. Je le pris en bouche totalement. Il gémit sourdement. Je commençais lentement des mouvements de va-et-vient puis m'arrêtais brutalement. Le laissant surpris et pantois. Puis je portais mes doigts à mes lèvres et entrepris de les lécher. Il comprit, il se cambra. Et je le pénétrais d'un premier doigt. Il eu mal autant pour celui-ci que pour les deux qui suivirent mais le plaisir montait en lui, je le sentais. Je touchais sa prostate et il le supplia, lui Harry, de le prendre. Et je le fis. Avec douceur. Avançant lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Pour ne pas le braquer. Il eut mal mais n'en montra rien. Il semblait au bord de l'orgasme, de la jouissance. Et toujours nos regards ancrés. Je l'amenais au plaisir avec ce corps qui ne m'appartenait pas. Et il aimait cela. Il en redemandait. Cette après-midi là, je lui fis voir des étoiles. Touchant à chaque coup de rein sa prostate. Le faisant crier et gémir de plaisir. Sentant la fin arriver, je me mis à le masturber au même rythme que mes coups de hanches. Nous nous sommes libérés ensemble et il a juste murmuré son nom et trois petits mots : je t'aime. Ces mots qui ne m'étaient pas adressés.

Nous nous sommes rhabillés. L'effet du polynectar ne durerait plus très longtemps. Et il est parti laissant sur la table basse une liasse de billet. Je me suis accoudée à la rambarde du balcon et en bas j'ai aperçu le Sauveur, Harry Potter. Draco a croisé sa route et un scandale a éclaté. Ils se sont insulté violement. Et j'ai eu pitié pour Draco qui par fierté préférait lui dire qu'il le haïssait plutôt que la vérité.

_**A suivre … **_

**Un chapitre assez étrange je l'avoue. Très lemoné mais bon c'est quand même une prostituée qui raconte l'histoire de son point de vue alors forcément elle ne fait pas que manger avec ses clients. En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a convaincu. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Sebarrya_


	3. Souillure

**Disclaimer : Desenfreno à moi, le reste à J.. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note de l'auteur : Certaines m'ont fait remarquer que mon histoire ressemblait à « Changeline » mais je suis allée y jeter un œil et je tiens à préciser que même si mon histoire y ressemble, il y aura beaucoup de différences. Notamment au niveau de comment Harry et Draco se rapprocheront. En espérant que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 2 :**__** Souillure**_

La semaine d'après, j'avais de nouveau rendez-vous avec lui. Le même restaurant du même hôtel. Lui, calme et impassible m'attendant. Je m'assis. Et le détaillait un instant. Des cernes, un regard triste derrière la façade. Il était malheureux mais jamais je ne pourrais le rendre heureux. Il commanda le vin et les plats pour nous deux. Quand le serveur fut parti, j'attaquais :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr Malefoy ?

- Desenfreno, ma chère, ne croyez vous pas que nous ne sommes pas assez intime pour que vous me posiez cette question ?

- Vous avez peut être raison mais je crois savoir qu'il y a peu de gens qui sont plus intimes avec vous que je le suis désormais.

- En effet. Vous seriez-vous renseignée à mon sujet ?

- Je n'en ai point eu besoin. Vous savez, vous faîtes souvent la une des journaux. Vos frasques y sont régulièrement dépeintes mais je crois que la part de vérité qui se cache dans ces tissus de mensonges est infime. Ai-je tord ?

- Vous savez lire entre les lignes et manipuler. Mais sachez que je suis maître dans cet art et que vos tentatives sont vaines. Vous ne saurez rien.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire les choses directement pour que je les comprenne. Votre réaction a été extrêmement éloquente. Vous avez bien trop de fierté pour me dire ce qui vous tracasse mais plus assez pour être dominant dans nos rapports professionnels. Je suppose donc que ce n'était pas votre première fois et de loin. Je pourrais même supposer que vous avez besoin de vous souiller, de vous prouvez que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de Mr Potter. Vous pensez que de cette façon vous arriverez à renoncer à lui. Mais je ne suis pas psychiatre, je me trompe peut être. »

Je vis dans son regard que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je connaissais les mœurs des Hommes parfaitement, je savais analyser, comprendre une situation rapidement. Je ne me trompais que rarement. Mais il n'était pas près, pas encore.

« Vous vous trompez. Si je me suis laissé dominer lors de notre précédente rencontre c'est parce que je préfère être dominé que dominant.

- Bien sûr, Mr Malefoy. Mais vous comprendrez qu'il m'est difficile d'envisager qu'un homme aussi noble et fier que vous se fasse dominer si facilement.

- Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il y ais dominant et dominé sinon les femmes seraient toutes des dominées. Non, je pense plutôt que chacun domine et se fait dominer tour à tour selon qui dirige et choisit la cadence.

- C'est une façon de voir en effet. Je suppose que c'est toujours Mr Potter que vous voulez ?

- Vous supposez bien.

- C'est mon métier, Mr Malefoy. Et je sais bien le faire. »

Il s'était embrouillé dans ses explications sans même s'en rendre compte. Je l'avais déstabilisé en lui expliquant exactement son propre raisonnement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lise en lui de cette façon. Cette fois-ci, il décida d'être dominant. Mais cela sonnait faux. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade pour me faire croire que j'avais eu tord. Et quand il parti, il su que je n'avais pas été dupe. Mais je n'en avais pas dit mot. Ce n'était qu'un client. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

Sa période de mutisme durant encore quatre semaines. Il venait me voir de façon hebdomadaire. Tantôt dominant, tantôt dominé. C'était un homme agréable mais qui se confiait peu. Puis à notre sixième rendez-vous, il abaissa brusquement ses barrières et se décida à parler. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais qu'il ne m'en parlerait jamais. Mais je crois que le fait que je n'avais plus insisté avait motivé sa décision. Je venais donc d'arriver à notre table habituelle quand il se décida à attaquer :

« Vous aviez raison, Desenfreno.

- Raison sur quel sujet ?

- Je me laisse dominer pour me souiller. Me souiller encore un peu plus. Les journaux ont parfois raison sur mes frasques et quand ils parlaient d'orgies, c'était réel. Pas beaucoup, pas souvent. Assez pour me souiller définitivement par contre. Quand je me suis rendu compte de mon … attirance pour Potter, j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser et pour cela, j'ai couché avec d'autres. J'ai voulu me prouver que ce n'était qu'une passade. Quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas cela, j'ai voulu me souiller pour lui prouver et me prouver que je n'étais pas pour lui, qu'il fallait mieux que je passe à autre chose. Maintenant je continu par habitude, lassitude, goût aussi. J'ai pris goût à me faire dominer au sein d'orgies durant lesquelles je n'avais plus conscience de rien. J'étais le plus souvent drogué et imbibé d'alcool. J'ai perdu ma fierté durant ses fêtes. Et je ne la récupérerais jamais. Vous connaissez déjà mes problèmes je suppose. Vous êtes très perspicace, trop pour faire ce métier si vous voulez mon avis. Je n'ai d'ailleurs qu'un seul problème et ce problème c'est mon addiction à Potter. Mais vous le saviez.

- En effet, je m'en doutais. Je ne pensais pas par contre qu'un jour vous me feriez un jour ces confidences.

- Qu'ai-je à perdre ? Vous êtes tenue au secret professionnel.

- En effet.

- Je fais une fête à mon Manoir pour Noël, voulez-vous venir ? Vous pourriez trouver de nouveau clients.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'y réfléchirais Mr Malefoy. Mais n'avez-vous pas peur pour votre réputation ?

- Peur de quoi ? Chaque semaine, chaque jour, vous changez d'apparence. Personne ne vous reconnaîtra. Présentez vous comme une de mes cousines.

- Si vous insistez.

- Ce n'est qu'une proposition.

- Bien. »

Après cette conversation nous sommes montés dans une des chambres de l'hôtel. Ce fut différent des autres fois.

Après l'avoir rejoint sous l'apparence de Potter, il m'embrassa avidement. Je caressais son corps. Il se déshabilla entièrement mais refusa que je le fasse. Il se mit à genoux devant moi qui étais toujours habillé. Et pris le sexe de Potter, le mien, en bouche. D'un coup violement. Il imprima son propre mouvement, saccadé, violent. Je voulu le toucher, il m'en empêcha. Je l'observais interdite. Jamais il n'avait été autant soumis. Alors qu'il continuait à sucer et lécher avidement ce sexe qui n'était pas réellement le mien, je le vis enfoncer un doigt en lui. Il se préparait lui-même. Puis il me déshabilla enfin. Regardant presque religieusement le corps de Potter. Il se mit à genoux et écarta outrageusement les jambes. S'offrant à cet homme que je n'étais pas. Il voulait que je le souille, je le savais. Je ne devais pas le faire. Mais je le fis. Je le pris violement. Il avait mal mais je n'entendais que ses suppliques « Plus vite, plus fort ». Je donnais des coups violents, le baisant. Et je m'en voulais, mais le client était roi. Je le souillais et il en voulait toujours plus. Puis il a atteint l'extase et m'a demandé de me retiré. Je l'ai fait et il a pris mon sexe en bouche. Et il a entamé un va-et-vient furieux. Il voulait que je vienne entre ses lèvres, pour se souiller encore un peu. J'aurais du l'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais hypnotisée. Et j'ai joui dans sa bouche. Le préservatif n'était pas nécessaire, il m'avait confié les résultats d'analyses récents pour le VIH et toutes les autres maladies sexuellement transmissibles et j'avais fait de même comme avec tous mes clients. Aucun de nous n'était atteint. Alors il avala ce sperme. Et après cela me demanda juste :

« Vous croyez qu'il a le même goût que le sien ? »

Et je ne su que répondre, je n'en savais rien. Puis il se rhabilla et parti. Me laissant seule avec une nouvelle liasse de billets.

_**A suivre … **_

**En espérant que cette suite vous aura plus et en attendant avec impatience vos reviews. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Sebarrya_


	4. Camilla Malefoy

**Disclaimer : A J.K.R sauf Desenfreno. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( Ou Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 3 :**__** Camilla Malefoy**_

Je suis allée à sa fête. Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi. J'étais blonde avec des yeux gris ce soir-là, je devais ressembler à Draco pour pouvoir me faire passer pour sa cousine. J'enfilais à la hâte une robe noire, simple, chic, élégante et griffée. Dans ce genre de fête, il vaut mieux venir dans des robes qui valent au moins le prix du salaire moyen d'un employé dans une grande entreprise. J'en avais des dizaines, peut être même des centaines comme ça, un dressing entier. Et ne parlons même pas du nombre hallucinant de chaussures que j'avais. Toutes de grandes marques. Toutes coutant une fortune. Toutes avec des talons hallucinants. J'en enfilais une paire pour aller avec ma robe et sorti de mon appartement du centre de Londres. Je transplanerais plus loin, dans la campagne, au Manoir. Je me suis installée au volant de ma dernière folie, une voiture moldue, une Porsche Carrera noires aux vitres teintées. Le moteur ronronna. Je repensais à Draco. Il ressemblait à un ange mais était si souillé. Les apparences n'étaient jamais ce qu'elles paraissaient être dans ce monde où j'évoluais, c'en était un exemple parfait. Enfin, les apparences étaient tout. Sans elles, l'équilibre précaire de cette micro-civilisation aurait éclaté en morceau. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ces apparences que j'avais tant de clients. J'étais discrète, professionnelle, sachant en toutes circonstances préservées les apparences. Je me garais en pleine campagne puis transplanait jusqu'au Manoir. Draco m'avait dit de me présenter comme étant Camilla Malefoy.

Je suis rentrée dans le Manoir gigantesque. La foule était déjà nombreuse. Une sorte de videur m'a annoncé et la seconde suivante Draco se tenait à mes côtés.

« Camilla, ma chère, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.

- Je ne le pensais pas non plus mais maintenant que je suis ici autant en profiter.

- Profitez, profitez. Je vous laisse. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, je suis sûre que vous trouverez à vous occuper. »

Je souri. Il y avait de la musique qui résonnait. Une musique raffinée, douce. Tellement opposée à tout les hypocrites qui se tenaient dans cette pièce. Je reconnu certains de mes clients avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants. J'aurais voulu vomir. Détruire ce monde d'apparence et dire qui j'étais. Je ne le fis pas. Il y avait toujours ma vengeance. Je pris un verre de whisky-pur-feu et m'adossais à un mur tout en sirotant la boisson qui me brûlait la gorge et le corps. Un homme s'adossa à mes côtés en silence. Je ne le regardais pas. J'étais dans mes pensées. Je pensais à ce monde qui était le mien mais que je haïssais. Ce monde de luxe et de plaisir. De débauche et de luxure. Mais qui en apparence était si propre sur lui. La voix de l'homme à mes côtés me fit sortir de ma réflexion intérieure :

« Malefoy fait vraiment tout pour nous éblouir, ne trouvez-vous pas Mademoiselle ? »

Je me tournais vers lui. Harry Potter était à mes côtés. Lui aussi un verre d'alcool à la main. L'air pensif, ne me regardant pas. Fixant l'homme en face de nous : Draco. Je souri.

« Que voulez-vous, Mr Potter, ici tout n'est qu'apparence. Je suis par contre surprise de vous voir ici.

- Ce sont justement les apparences qui m'y ont mené. Je suis censé me montrer dans toutes les grandes réceptions. Pour montrez que j'existe encore même après avoir tué Voldemort. Vous voyez le tableau, non ? Mais vous ne vous êtes pas présentée.

- Je vous prie de m'excusez cet oubli. Mon nom est Camilla Malefoy, en tout cas ici. »

Il ne releva pas la tournure pour le moins énigmatique. Il se tourna enfin vers moi et me détailla un instant.

« Une Malefoy, alors ? C'est pour le moins flagrants. Même yeux, même cheveux, même ton arrogant avec une pointe de cynisme. C'est à se demander si vous n'avez pas tous été créé à partir du même moule.

- Nous avons juste reçu la même éducation. Celle qui vous apprend à mépriser les autres et à vous comporter comme si la Terre vous appartenait. Nous devons sauver les apparences en toutes circonstances, comme toutes les personnes dans cette pièce. Vous n'avez pas été élevé comme cela, Mr Potter. Vous êtes encore pur mais vous êtes entrain de vous brûler les ailes à côtoyer ce monde impur. Faîtes attention, bientôt vous perdrez votre authenticité et vous marierez avec une femme de bonne famille pour améliorer votre image.

- Vous aimez autant ce monde que moi. Alors pourquoi restez-vous ?

- Ne le dîtes à personne, mais j'ai une vengeance à accomplir et pour cela je dois rester près de l'objet de ma vengeance et rester proche de ce monde que j'exècre.

- La vengeance. Les apparences. Tout cela fait partie de ce monde. Et vous ne dérogez pas à la règle.

- Vous non plus, Mr Potter. Ne vous laissez pas entraîner dans ce monde. Vous avez bien trop à perdre. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Un conseil, au deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche. Là-bas vous trouverez des réponses. Mais ne vous étonnez pas si ce que vous voyez ne reflète pas l'idée que vous aviez de ce monde. Au fait, vous êtes à combien de verre, Mr Potter ?

- Je ne vous permets pas, Mlle Malefoy.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes déjà corrompu. Dommage. Au revoir, Mr Potter. Et n'oubliez pas, tout n'est qu'apparence. Rien qu'apparence. »

_A suivre … _

**Bon ok chapitre plus court et plus long à venir mais j'étais fatiguée et stressée pour mon passage. Mais finalement je passe en 1****ère**** L et comme je suis en vacance, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus rapide (ce qui va être dur comme je compte m'acheter les Sims 3 j'y serais sûrement souvent mais bon). Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review. J'attends les suivantes avec impatience. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Sebarrya. _


	5. Hell's Door

**Disclaimer : A J.K.R**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre peut être plus court que le précédent (j'ai pas regardé) et en point de vue omniscient centré sur Harry. La salle va révéler ses mystères, il y aura une confrontation Harry/Draco, beaucoup de questions, peu de réponses. Bienvenue aux portes de l'Enfer chers lecteurs et bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 4 :**__** Hell's Door**_

Harry Potter était monté au second étage. Puis il s'avança dans le couloir. Passa une porte. Deux portes. S'arrêta devant la troisième à sa gauche. Il resta un instant devant la porte. Aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il supposa qu'il n'y avait personne. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la salle était complètement insonorisée. Il se sentait stupide devant cette porte à chercher des réponses à une question qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il entrouvrît la porte et fut assaillis par les sons en jaillissant. Surpris, il l'ouvrit en grand et le spectacle le laissa sans voix. _Tout n'est qu'apparence._ Les gens si sophistiqués qu'il avait vu au cours de cette soirée s'adonnait devant ses yeux à des jeux sexuels des plus pervers. Sans même se soucier de lui qui venait d'entrer. Il parcouru la salle du regard. Dans un coin, il vit Camilla Malefoy. Seule, adossée contre un mur. Personne ne semblait la voir. Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard incendiaire, flamboyant. _Le même que le sien à Lui._ Puis elle lui fit un sourire en coin énigmatique. Elle s'avança vers lui qui était resté devant la porte. La démarche féline, animale. Il l'observait captivé. S'avançant toujours. Il cru qu'elle allait s'arrêter mais elle passa à côté de lui et lui murmura juste :

« Choqué, Mr Potter ? Vous n'avez rien vu par rapport à ce que j'ai pu voir. »

Elle s'éloigna lentement. Et il resta hébété puis se ressaisit. Il referma la porte puis hurla pour qu'elle entende :

« Mlle Malefoy, qui êtes vous ?

- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Vous êtes aux portes de l'Enfer et ici je suis le diable. »

Elle rit. Un rire brisé, violent. Un rire sinistre. Emplit d'ironie. Elle se rapprocha et continua d'une voix étrange, un mince filet de voix, calme, doux :

« N'entrez pas, Mr Potter. Vous n'êtes pas de ce Monde. Ne faîtes pas la même erreur qu'eux. Partez tant qu'il est encore temps. Ne vous souillez pas. Vous êtes si pur.

- Je ne suis pas si pur. J'ai tué vous savez.

- Qui n'a pas tué ? C'était la guerre. Mais vous restez pur car vous vous regrettez, vous vous en voulez. Pas Eux. Ils ont tué avant, pendant et après la guerre. Moi aussi j'ai tué. Comme tout le monde. Je ne regrette plus. J'avais mes raisons. Meilleures que les leurs. Moins bonnes que les votre, j'en ai peur. Dans cette réception, il n'y a bien que son organisateur dont les mains sont encore pures. Mais il n'y a que cela de pur chez lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- La curiosité vous perdra. Je ne suis pas celle qui doit répondre à ces questions. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait vous répondre mais il ne le fera pas. Vous vous haïssez. »

Il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi tant de mystère, de secrets. Ce Monde d'apparence le fascinait autant qu'il le dégoutait. Et cette femme. Elle se disait le diable mais elle semblait différente des autres. Elle avait tué alors qu'elle en semblait incapable. Qui était-elle ? Et Malefoy. Il n'aurait jamais tué mais serait impur. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse. Mais elle ne répondrait pas. _Ce n'est pas mon rôle._ Demander à Malefoy était impensable jamais, il ne répondrait.

« Pourquoi attiser ma curiosité pour ensuite refuser de me donner les réponses ?

- Je vous l'ai dit : ce n'est pas mon rôle. Vous êtes courageux, vous saurez demander à Draco, j'en suis certaine. Ne dîtes pas le contraire. Vous êtes bien trop curieux pour ne pas essayer. D'ailleurs le voici. Je vous laisse, Mr Potter.

- Mlle Malefoy, où allez-vous ?

- Rejoindre les gens impurs qui constituent mon Monde, votre pureté me donne la nausée. »

Et elle le planta là. Ses talons claquant sur le sol. Il avait bien trop bu. Il était enivré par les vapeurs de l'alcool. Lui qui buvait si peu. Alors, il ne posa pas de question et aborda Malefoy. Stupidement, mécaniquement.

« Hé, Malefoy, j'ai parlé à Camilla. Elle dit que tu es impur.

- Que dis-tu, Potter ? Ma cousine se serait abaissée à te parler ?

- Ouais même qu'elle est aussi bizarre que toi. Mais je croyais que c'était ta sœur.

-Ma sœur ? Je suis fils unique. Je croyais que mon meilleur ennemi le saurait.

- Oui mais tu as vu ses yeux. Elle a exactement les mêmes que les tiens. Gris avec une nuance d'argent et de bleu pâle. Je t'ai déjà dit que pour un connard tu avais des yeux magnifiques, Malefoy ?

- Potter, si c'est pour m'insulter, tu aurais pu t'abstenir de venir.

- Mais regarde j'ai dit que t'avais de beaux yeux c'est un compliment. »

Harry ne remarqua l'air gêné de son vis-à-vis, ni sa façon de le regarder. Il était totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool et ne pouvais que laisser les mots s'échapper sans même les analyser.

« Après m'avoir accessoirement traité de connard, ce n'est pas un compliment cela.

- Non, en effet, juste un constat. Ta sœur est plus drôle, tu sais, un peu effrayante mais au moins elle n'a pas autant de problème d'égo que toi.

- Ce n'est pas ma sœur, putain. Et laisse mon égo là où il est, monsieur-j'ai-survécu-et-vaincu-et-après-je-crois-que-tout-le-monde-doit-me-vénérer.

- Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin de demander aux gens de me vénérer, ils me vénèrent d'instincts. Et ils font pareils pour toi, juste parce que tu es beau. »

Malefoy faillit s'étrangler avec une gorgée de champagne.

« Potter, tu as **vraiment** trop bu. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ou tu pourrais dire des choses que tu pourrais regretter.

- Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? Et au fait, depuis quand tu as une cousine ? En plus elle était même pas à Poudlard ?

- Depuis toujours Potter et elle était à Beaubâton. Et crois moi tu as déjà dit des choses que tu regretteras. Maintenant pars. Ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'appeler la sécurité.

- Bien Malefoy. Mais on se reverra et tu répondras à mes questions. »

_A suivre …_

**Chapitre assez étrange je trouve. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous annonce peut être un peu à l'avance que je ne serais plus là à partir du 10 juillet jusqu'à une date indéterminé d'août. J'écrirais un long chapitre pendant les vacances et je pense que je le posterais en rentrant. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, surtout aux revieweurs, je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans vous que vos critiques soit bonnes ou mauvaises vous ne rendez mon écriture que meilleure. Merci et j'attends vos reviews avec impatiente. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

**Seb'**


	6. Portrait

**Disclaimer : Desenfreno à moi, moi et encore à moi ( le premier qui y touche je le pulvérise). Les autres, hélas, triple hélas à J.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note de l'auteur : Euh salut. Cela faisait longtemps. Vous avez passez de bonne vacances ? Bon je sais ça va faire deux mois que j'ai rien posté et je vous balance un petit chapitre d'à peine plus de 2 000 mots. Je me couche à plat ventre devant vous et implore votre pardon. J'ai honte, très honte. J'ai absolument rien écrit de toutes mes vacances même pas une carte postale à mes parents si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais c'est la faute à mon copain il me faisait faire des siestes l'après-midi et le soir pareil limite en gros je dormais presque tout le temps. Ce qui n'empêche pas que je me sens hyper coupable. Bon sinon bonne lecture à tous ! **

**_Chapitre 5 : Portrait_**

C'était mon premier rendez-vous avec Malefoy depuis la fête. Je m'installais face à lui. Il semblait contrarier. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Il se renfrogna un peu plus avant de ma cracher :

"Desenfreno, ma chère, depuis quand avez-vous décider de devenir amie avec notre cher Potter ?

- C'était l'impulsion du moment, il semblait si perdu et puis ce Monde n'est pas pour lui.

- Soit mais vous avez l'air de le captiver.

- Je suis un prédateur, Mr Malefoy et lui une proie. Il a la même fascination qu'on les oiseaux devant un serpent.

- Potter n'est pas une proie c'est l'Elu !

- L'Elu ? Rien que ça et moi je suis Desenfreno, la femme qui pourrait salir la réputation des plus grands noms du monde magique dont le vôtre. Je ne suis pas qu'une simple employée comme vous pourriez le croire. Je pensais même qu'une certaine forme d'échange s'était créée entre nous mais j'ai du me tromper. Personne ne se lie d'amitié avec le grand Drago Malefoy. Je ne suis qu'une simple subordonnée à vos yeux, n'est ce pas ?

- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant. Vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple subordonnée, je ne parle pas à mes subordonnés sauf pour leur donner des ordres. Je me suis emporté voilà tout. Vous savez la jalousie est un fléau.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien. Bien mieux que vous croyez moi.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Comment ai-je fais quoi ?

- Pour le fasciner à ce point, j'ai mis des années de haine pour arriver à ce résultat et encore il me hait alors qu'il semble vous appréciez.

- Je le fascine parce que je lui ai parlé de vous, parce que je ne suis pas hypocrite. Je me fiche des apparences. Il m'apprécie parce qu'il voit en moi une alliée dans ce Monde d'apparences. Il vous haïs parce que depuis toujours vous n'avez fait que le mépriser. Et personne n'aime être méprisé.

- Vous parlez trop, Desenfreno. Vous êtes insolente, presque grossiére.

- Et vous, vous refusez de voir la réalité en face. Vous êtes responsable de tout vos malheurs. Si vous aviez su plus tôt comment montrer votre amour, vous n'auriez pas besoin de mes services.

- Vous êtes aussi seule que moi. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas la mieux placer pour me parler d'amour."

Piquée au vif, je lui envoyais un regard assassin. Qu'en savait-il ? J'aurais bien pu être mariée et mère de famille. Il ne savait rien de moi et encore moins de ma vengeance. Mais il avait raison. J'étais seule. En réalité, je n'avais pas d'existence propre. Je n'étais que Desenfreno, celle qui volait l'identité des autres. Mon appartement ? Un client me l'avait offert. Ma carte de crédit ? Pareil. Je n'avais ni carte d'identité, ni passeport. Je n'étais personne. Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais. J'étais aussi stupide et fière que lui.

" Je ne vous permet pas. En effet je suis seule mais pas amoureuse de mon pire ennemi. Je sais contrôler mes sentiments. Sinon avec ce métier, je deviendrais facilement psychotique.

- Vous êtes une pute, Desenfreno. Une pute n'a aucune fierté, aucun état d'âme, aucun sentiment.

- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, Mr Malefoy. Si c'est ce que vous pensez de moi, je crois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire que vous fassiez parti de mes clients.

- Bien."

Il se leva. Me regarda avec mépris. Je me levais, le depassant d'une demi-tête. Je gardais la tête haute et lui envoya un regard rempli de dégoût. Il me tendit sa main, que je serais mécaniquement.

" Adieu, Desenfreno.

- Au revoir, Mr Malefoy. "

Il reviendrait, je le savais. Ils reviennent tous. Avec des cadeaux, des roses, des potions rares, des bijoux, des robes, des armes anciennes, quand ils connaissaient ma fascination pour celle-ci. Ou ils revennaient simplement avec des excuses. Mais tous finissaient par me supplier de les reprendre. Laissant de côté leur fierté. Malefoy ne fit pas exception. Un mois après notre dispute, il appella ma secretaire et demanda un rendez-vous pour s'excusez de son comportement. Elle ne voulait pas le reprendre. Mais je pris moi même le rendez vous. Pour le lendemain. Même jour que d'habitude, même heure, même endroit.

J'entrais dans le restaurant hyper chic de l'hôtel. Je sentais tout les regards sur moi et en particulier le sien. Il ne le savait pas mais c'était là ma véritable apparence. Il ne le saurait jamais. Parfois plus tard il me croisera dans la rue. Il me reconnaîtra mais n'osera pas me parler, croyant que j'avais emprunté cette apparence à quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'assis face à lui et lui fit un sourire carnassier.

" Je savais que vous changeriez d'avis.

- Veuillez m'excuser de ma grossiéreté la dernière fois. J'ai dépasser les limites et j'en ai conscience. Je vous ai manqué de respect et j'ai eu tord. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Vous devez être la seule personne sur cette Terre à vous comportez un tant soit peu comme une amie avec moi et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est vous crachez au visage un dégoût factice.

- Je vous excuse. Je peux le comprendre mais ne croyez pas que je retire un seul mot de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. Je le pensais et je le pense encore.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vous ne voulez pas préserver les apparences. Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Je vous admire, Desenfreno. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Vous changez, Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes moins fier, plus sincére. C'est bien.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui. Vous êtes plus humain. Mr Potter aime les gens sincére.

- Pourquoi parlez vous de lui ?

- Vous l'aimez toujours. Ne me dîtes pas le contraire. Je le vois dans vos yeux.

- Vous avez raison. Comme d'habitude. Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi Desenfreno ? Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, alors que signifie-t-il ?

- Desenfreno veut dire débauche en espagnol. Je pensais que vous le sauriez. Je suis la Débauche, mon métier n'est que luxure. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un nom particulièrement approprié pour un tel métier.

- Et votre nom ? Le vrai ? Vous en avez bien un. "

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on m'avait demandé mon nom. Le vrai. Des années même. J'en étais presque venue à ne plus m'en souvenir. Presque. Mais je refusais de le donner. C'était bien trop dangereux. J'avais bien trop à perdre. Tellement.

" Oui ... J'en ai eu un. C'était il y a très longtemps. A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Alors qui êtes vous ?

- Je ne suis personne. Je suis vous, lui, elle et eux. Je suis toutes les personnes de cette planéte en même temps. Mais au fond je n'existe pas réellement. Je suis une illusion. En un seul instant je pourrais disparaître. Faites attention, Mr Malefoy, on ne se rends compte que quand on a du sable dans la bouche que l'oasis qu'on convoitait n'est en réalité qu'un mirage. Et la chute est d'autant plus dure.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Même si vous jouez votre rôle à la perfection et que parfois je m'y laisse prendre. Je ne sais que trop bien que vous n'êtes pas lui.

- C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence, murmurais-je."

Le repas fut agréable. La suite empreinte d'une gêne que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il semblait perdu. Honteux face à moi après ce qu'il m'avait dit un mois plus tôt. Pourtant il avait raison. _Une pute n'a aucune fierté, aucun état d'âme, aucun sentiment. _J'aurais aimé pouvoir le contredire je n'ai pas pu. J'ai joué la femme outré et il a marché dans mon jeux. J'aurais du m'en vouloir de lui avoir fait subir ce sentiment de culpabilité mais je n'y arrivais pas parce qu'il méritait de s'humaniser un peu plus. Et il était sur la bonne voie. Il ne suffit pas d'aimer pour être aimé en retour, il faut le mériter. Savoir montrer ce qu'on ressent. Et il commençait à savoir le faire. J'espérais secrétement ne pas être étrangère à ce changement.

Par la suite, il m'emmena souvent avec lui à des réceptions ou à des sorties. Comme cela, en toute amitié. Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'une présence pour l'épauler. De quelqu'un qui ne soit pas faux et j'étais là. Je me faisais toujours passer pour sa cousine Camilla. Un soir nous sommes allée à une exposition d'Art. J'ai toujours aimé l'art. Nous déambulions entre les tableaux commentant parfois d'un air critique certaines oeuvres ou en admirant d'autres. Soudain un tableau attira mon regard. Je pris sa main pour qu'il vienne le comptempler avec moi. Je savais que l'exposition était centrée sur le portrait de personalité plus ou moins influente d'Angleterre mais celui-ci me crucifia sur place. J'avais l'impression de nous voir dans un miroir. Lui et moi.

" C'est quoi ce bordel ? me murmurra-t-il.

- Aucune idée mais c'est très ressemblant. L'artiste à du faire à partir d'une photo."

Je fixais le portrait et le petit cadre qui l'entourait où était gravé dans l'or "Drago et Camilla Malefoy". J'eus eu vertige. Je n'étais pas censée exister. Pas censée avoir un nom ou une identité. Et je n'étais encore moins censée être exposée sur un tableau dans l'une des expositions les plus huppées de Londres. Qui étais l'artiste ? Je pensais avoir été assez discréte.

" Il vous plaît ? C'est l'un de mes préférés pour ma part. "

Je me tournais vers l'origine de la voix en même temps que Malefoy. Harry Potter nous toisait avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

" Je ne savais pas qu'on nous avait peints. Je voudrais parler à l'artiste, sauriez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

- Bien entendu. L'artiste c'est moi, ma chére Camilla. Je suis d'ailleurs très heureux de vous revoir. Que me voulez-vous donc ?

- Ce que voulais vous dire Camilla, Potter, c'est pourquoi donc as-tu exposer un tableau de nous deux sans nous demander notre accord ?

- C'est justement le but de cette exposition. C'est une surprise pour chacune des personnes dont j'ai peint le portrait.

- C'est une atteinte au droit à l'image.

- Tu veux me traîner en justice peut être, Malefoy ?"

Je vis les yeux de Drago devenir plus sombre. Je lui serrais plus fort la main que nous nous tenions toujours. Et pris la parole pour éviter le scandale.

" Bien sûr que non. Drago et moi sommes très honorés d'avoir un portrait de nous d'une telle qualité. On dirait presque qu'il est réel. Pourrais-je l'acquérir ?

- Merci du compliment. Je me suis juste inspirée des souvenirs que j'avais de vous. Je vous l'offre. D'un certain côté, c'est vous qui m'avez donné goût à la peinture en me conseillant de m'éloigner de ce Monde d'apparence. J'ai eu envie de le voir sous un autre angle et la peinture m'a paru tout à fait indiqué. Et puis il vous revient de droit à vous et à Malefoy.

- Quel élan de générosité, Potty, tes amis ton lâcher ou quoi ?

- Par Merlin, Drago. Tenez vous, je vous en prie. Veuillez l'excusez, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Il n'en pensait pas un mot, murmurais-je en me penchant à l'oreille de Potter.

- Je n'en suis pas bien sûre, Mademoiselle.

- Vous avez raison, très chère, je ne devrais pas dire des choses aussi odieuses. Mr Potter n'essaye-t-il pas de me montrer qu'il souhaite enterrer la hache de guerre avec ce tableau ? Je suis lasse de cette vieille guerre entre nous. Soyons amis, Potter, si vous le voulez bien."

Il tendit une main que Potter serra après un instant d'hésitation. Je savais que je venais d'assister à un moment crucial. Les deux ennemis de toujours étaient désormais amis.

" Bien, alors en toute amitié je propose que nous allions boire un verre pour fêter ça. Je ne pense pas que les organisateurs de cette exposition m'en voudront de leur emprunter leur artiste quelques heures. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr Potter ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu. Et en effet c'est une nouvelle qui mérite d'être dignement fêtée."

Et c'est comme ceci que démarra l'amitié la plus improbable qui soit.

**_A suivre ..._**

**Je m'excuse encore une fois. Promis, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. Je vais tout faire pour ça. J'attends vos reviews qui me donnent toujours le courage de continuer cette fic'. Merci à tout ceux qui la suivent depuis le début. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

_Sebarrya ou Seb'_


	7. L'espoir

**Disclaimer : A J. sauf Desenfreno (et celui qui me la vole je lui casse ses dents, merci)**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre plus court que le précédent. Mais nécessaire. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**_Chapitre 6 : L'espoir_**

On est sorti de la galerie d'Art ensemble. Moi marchant entre eux deux. Harry Potter arborrait un sourire radieux. Draco Malefoy, lui même, se permettait un début de sourire. Et moi j'étais là, au milieu, hésitant entre l'impression d'être de trop et l'envie de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ma curiosité l'emporta. Alors je restais avec eux. Nous sommes entrés dans un hôtel et sommes allés au bar de celui-ci. Nous installant sur la banquette étroite. Draco et Harry face à face. Moi entre eux, une nouvelle fois. Draco a commandé du champagne et bientôt nous avions chacun une coupe à la main. Harry leva son verre, et regardant droit dans les yeux Draco, il dit simplement :

" A une belle amitié qui débute !"

Nous avons entrechoqué nos verres puis descendu nos coupes. Draco devorait Harry du regard. C'était trop tôt. Il le savait.

" Alors, Harry, je peux t'appeller ainsi maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien entendu. Nous sommes amis, Draco.

- Donc, dis moi, depuis quand peins-tu ?

- Je peignais déjà parfois à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais j'ai vraiment commencé il y a quelques mois. La rencontre avec vous, Camilla a été décisive. Vous aviez raison, je devais m'éloigner de ce Monde, et peindre ses plus grands représentants m'a permis de rester proche de celui-ci tout en ne le subissant pas.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Harry, nous sommes amis. Je suis heureuse que tu ais suivi mon conseil. Bien que me voir au côté de Draco sur ce tableau m'a fait un sacré choc.

- A moi aussi. Mais il est magnifique. Tellement ressemblant. Tu as un don, c'est certain. "

Harry se tortilla mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Je ne sais pas lequel de Draco ou de moi l'impressionnait le plus. Mais une chose était certaine, il l'était. Il rougit même, légérement et je vis le désir remplir une nouvelle fois les prunelles argentées de Draco. Harry ne le remarqua pas. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

"Eh bien, Draco, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu puisses me complimenter sur quoi que ce soit mais merci à tout les deux."

Je souris puis me levait prétextant un rendez-vous important que j'aurais oublier. Les deux jeunes hommes m'embrassèrent sur la joue avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je sortis de l'hôtel. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais voir cette amitié débuter devant mes yeux m'avait rendu à la fois heureuse et triste. Peut être simplement parce que je savais que tant que ma vengeance ne serait pas accompli, je n'y aurais pas droit. Je frissonnais de froid et me tournais vers l'hôtel. A travers les larges baies vitrées je pouvais les voir. Ils souriaient et riaient. Je les enviais en silence. Puis me détourna et héla un taxi.

" Desenfreno, je ne saurais comment vous remercier.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc, Draco ?

- Grâce à vous, je suis ami avec Harry. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Mon pire ennemi accepte de me parler.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Vous avez fait tout le travail. Vous avez accepter de laisser votre fierté de côté. C'est un bon début."

Il me souri. C'était notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire et il rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Toutes les femmes du restaurant le devoraient des yeux, certains hommes aussi. Je souri en retour.

" Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être aussi grossier avec vous. Vous n'avez fait que me faire voir la vérité en face. Vous êtes tellement sincére avec moi. Ma seule véritable amie. "

Un rire amer m'échappa. Il ne connaissait même pas mon vrai prénom, ni même ma vraie apparence. J'étais son employée. Les gens riches sont parfois tellement pitoyable. Mais je l'appréciais. J'avais eu envie de l'aider et j'en avais encore envie. Je ne supporterais pas de voir une nouvelle fois la tristesse et le désespoir dans son regard. J'étais aussi pathétique que lui. Il était mon seul véritable ami, à moi aussi.

" Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aidez. Ce fut un véritable plaisir. Vous savez quand on fait ce genre de métier, les distractions sont rares. La plupart des clients veulent juste se vider et ensuite partir.

- Vous êtes tellement différente de celle que je pensais quand j'ai pris rendez-vous.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est peut être stupide de ma part mais j'ai cru que vous étiez de ces femmes qui ne pensent qu'à encaisser l'argent et c'est tout. Mais l'argent ne vous intéresse pas, n'est ce pas ? Vous ne faites pas ce métier pour ça. Alors pourquoi ?"

Je détournais les yeux. J'avais confiance en lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre gosse de riche qui ne pensait qu'à se venger. Je n'étais pas meilleure que lui. Au contraire, je me battais pour ma fierté quand lui avais accepté de la laisser de côté. Je lui donnais des conseils que je n'étais pas capable d'appliquer.

" Oui ... Mais croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

- Vous êtes aussi têtue que moi, alors je ne vais pas insister. Mais vous savez vous pouvez me faire confiance. J'ai confiance en vous.

- Je sais mais je ne suis pas prête à dire à qui que ce soit la raison pour laquelle je fais ce métier.

- Bien. Au fait, Potter, enfin Harry m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il avait laissé le tableau à la galerie pour vous.

- Vous ne l'avez pas pris ?

- Considérez que c'est ma façon de vous remerciez. Même si évidement, nous savons tout les deux que la femme sur ce tableau ce n'est pas vous.

- Cette femme est comme moi, Draco, elle n'existe pas sauf quand je décide de l'incarner. Alors d'une certaine manière, c'est peut être l'apparence qui se rapproche le plus de moi.

- Vous avez certainement raison. "

Le silence s'installa un instant. Puis il repris d'une voix douce.

" Harry m'a demandé ce que vous vouliez dire la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

- Qu'avez vous répondu ?

- La vérité. Enfin pas entiérement mais une bonne partie. Je pense que lui faire confiance nous permettra de bien débuter cette amitié.

- Et vous avez entiérement raison.

- Il m'a aussi parlé de vous. Enfin de Camilla. Il m'a parlé d'une vengeance. C'est pour ça que vous faîtes ça, n'est ce pas ?"

Cette fois je le regardais dans les yeux. Quand on ne peux pas échapper à une situation, le mieux c'est d'y faire face la tête haute.

" Oui.

- Vous detestez ce Monde tout comme Potter. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez. Il a cette même aura de douleur, de fierté et de sincérité qui attire les gens. Je voudrais le soigner. Guérir ses blessures. C'est ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Vous l'aimez. N'en doutez jamais. C'est la différence entre vous et la plupart des gens qui vous entourent. Raccrochez vous à cet amour. Peut être qu'ainsi vous trouverez la force de briser les chaînes qui vous entravent. De briser les Apparences.

- Je l'espère, Desenfreno, je l'espère."

La suite pas besoin de la dire. C'est toujours la même chose. On prends une chambre. Je prends une fiole de polynectar et je deviens Potter. Nous couchons ensemble et il rêve qu'il est avec Harry. Cette fois ne dérogea pas à la régle. Mais quelque chose avait changé. L'espoir habitait les yeux métalliques. Il n'était plus résigné à n'avoir le droit qu'à une pâle copie. Et je savais que bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin de mes services. Bientôt, ce ne sera pas dans mes bras qu'il trouvera du réconfort mais dans les siens. Et tandis qu'il part après avoir déposé une liasse de billet. Un large sourire éclaire mon visage. Parce que pour une fois, je sais que j'ai su aider quelqu'un. Parce que je suis sûre d'avoir contribuer à son bonheur et ça me rends stupidement heureuse. Que voulez-vous les gens changent ? Et personne ne déroge à la régle. Ni moi. Ni le grand Draco Malefoy.

_A suivre ..._

**Avec la reprise des cours et le fait que je commence à écrire un livre que j'aimerais faire publier, j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire mais promis je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Vos reviews sont ma meilleure motivation ainsi que les 28 personnes qui ont mis une alerts sur cette fic' et les 10 qui l'ont mis en favoris. Merci de votre soutien et sachez-le, le meilleur moyen de me montrer que vous voulez que je continue reste de me mettre des reviews. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

**_Sebarrya_**


	8. Muse

**Disclaimer : A J. K. Rowling**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' ou Seby pour les intimes)**

**Note : Je suis épuisée. Les cours s'est éreintant. Donc moins de temps pour écrire, donc chapitre plus court. Je vous implore à genoux de me pardonner et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. **

**_Chapitre 8 : Muse_**

" Vous êtes méprisable, Desenfreno !

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr Malefoy. Que me vaut le plaisir d'une telle déclaration ?

- Vous avez séduit Potter."

Dire que je fus surprise est un euphémisme. Je l'étais rarement. Mais l'énormité, l'incongruité de l'information me choqua. Je restais un instant silencieuse. Lui semblait s'impatienter. Je finis par répondre d'une voix un peu moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu :

" Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Il veut faire de vous sa muse. Ou une connerie du genre."

Roulement d'yeux, plus qu'explicite. Il comprenais aussi peu que moi la situation. Et j'eu pendant un court instant envie d'étrangler le dénommé Potter, le Sauveur comme dirait certains. Et voilà, des mois de travail avec Drago et maintenant qu'il parvenait presque à son but, c'est Potter qui faisait des siennes.

" Il doit parler au sens artistique. C'est tout.

- Alors pourquoi ses yeux brillaient ?

- La fièvre artistique ? hasardais-je.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi. Je suis extrémement sérieux. Il faut que vous disparaissiez.

- Mais sa muse c'est Camilla, elle n'existe pas. Moi je suis Desenfreno.

- En effet. C'est un aspect du problème que je n'avais pas envisager.

- Camilla vous ressemble beaucoup. Je crois qu'il essaye de voir en elle quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il ne peut avoir. Enfin qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir avoir.

- Insinueriez-vous que Potter rechercherait en Camilla un substitut de moi ? Vous déraillez, ma chère, il me haissais il y a encore peu de temps.

- Je ne l'insinue pas, je le propose. Et qui vous dit qu'il ne vous aime pas inconsciemment depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Vous êtes borné, Drago.

- Au moins autant que vous."

On se fixa un instant. L'oeil mauvais. Il refusait de comprendre mon point de vue. Préférant se poser en martyr à qui le personnage que j'avais accepté de jouer pour lui venait de voler son unique amour. Il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Et voir la vérité en face. Camilla n'avait fasciné Potter que quand il avait vu sa ressemblance avec lui. Pas avant. Je me levais, bien décidée à en parler directement avec Potter. Je ne serais jamais sa muse et ça je devais lui faire comprendre au plus vite.

" Vous m'excuserez mais vu comment les choses tournent, je préfére m'en aller. Nous nous verrons la semaine prochaine, si vous le voulez bien.

- Bien. "

Il se leva avec raideur et me serra la main. Je m'éloignais à grand pas. Maintenant il fallait que je trouve Potter. Et que je change d'apparence.

Je trouvais Potter dans la galerie où était encore exposé ses tableaux. Il me fit un grand sourire en me voyant.

" Camilla, quelle bonne surprise ! Je voulais d'ailleurs vous entretenir d'un projet que j'ai en tête.

- Un projet ?

- Oui, vous m'inspirez Camilla. Vos traits fins et aristocratiques, vos yeux d'un gris magnétique. Que penseriez vous de poser pour moi ?

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre. "

Ses yeux qui brillaient l'instant d'avant, devinrent soudain terne, et une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage.

" Pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai des ... obligations professionnelles qui m'en empêche. Mais je pense que Drago pourrait tout à fait convenir. Vous me l'avez déjà fait remarquer nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Et puis cela serait une bonne manière de sceller votre récente amitié.

- Bien je lui en parlerais."

Il était déçu mais mes arguments étaient difficilement réfutables. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse. Une fois de plus, je devais sauver les apparences. Pour pouvoir continuer de ne pas exister. D'être sans vraiment être. Pour ma vengeance. Je partis peu après, quelques banalités furent échangées mais je sentie qu'il m'en voulait même s'il ne souhaitait pas le montrer. J'eu de la peine pour lui mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Cette histoire me rendait étrangement furieuse. Peut être parce qu'au fond j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire oui. Mais que je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être quelqu'un. Il valait donc mieux que je m'efface pour que Drago prenne cette place qui lui revenait de très loin.

**_A suivre ..._**

**Encore désolée. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur. Nous atteignons bientôt les 50 pour cette histoire, ce qui ne m'est jamais, jamais arrivée. J'espère ne pas vous avoir deçu. J'ai tellement de travail, et mon livre qui avance si peu. **

**Les reviews ça ne coûte rien, ça prends 30 secondes, et ça illumine ma journée alors n'hésitez pas. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Sebarrya ou Seb'_


	9. Douleur

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi. A JK Rowling**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note : Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps. Bonne lecture tout de même. **

_**Chapitre 8 : Douleur**_

**E**ncore un rendez-vous. Je croisais les doigts pour que Potter ai accepté m'a proposition et ai proposé à Malfoy de poser pour lui. J'attendais aussi nerveuse que s'il s'agissait de mon propre sort. Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux. Je m'étais attachée à ces deux êtres tant opposés en apparence mais qui avaient au fond des yeux la même douleur insoulageable, le même espoir qui brûlait encore faiblement. Mais quand ils étaient ensembles, tout me semblait si évident. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Complémentaires. Au delà des apparences. Au delà de l'imaginable. Je le vis arriver. Beau comme toujours. Il s'installa face à moi.

"**D**esenfreno, je crois que je vous dois des excuses et des remerciements. Je m'excuse de vous avoir jalousé. Et vous remercie pour avoir demander à Potter de me prendre à votre place. Je le dois bien à vous, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé. Me jalouser ? C'est inutile. Vous jalouseriez une illusion, Malfoy.

- Une illision ? Pourtant, je vous touche, je vous vois, vous m'aidez.

- Oui mais vous ne savez pas qui je suis. D'où je viens. Où je vais. Je pourrais disparaître si facilement.

- Alors restez.

- Je resterais le temps qu'il faudra.

- Êtes-vous un ange ?"

**J**e ris à cette question. _Êtes vous un ange ?_ J'en étais l'antithèse.

" **U**n ange ne se prostitue pas. Un ange ne se souille pas. Un ange ne tue pas."

**U**n ange n'a pas cette haine dans le coeur, ce besoin de vengeance qui me serrait le ventre.

" **V**ous en êtes un pour moi.

- Vous êtes dans l'erreur.

- Bien au contraire. Sans vous je serais perdu. Seul. Je continuerais à participer à ces orgies malsaines.

- Vous avez donc arrêté ? C'est bien.

- Oui. Vous m'avez rendu meilleur. Mais pourquoi m'aidez vous ?

- Franchement ... Je n'en sais rien. Cette douleur dans vos yeux. Elle est si ..."

**J**e me tue un instant. C'était trop dur. Trop dur de s'entendre dire qu'on étais un ange. Je n'étais que Vengeance, que Haine. Et une larme se forma et roula sur ma joue pâle.

" **D**esenfreno ? Vous allez bien ? Vous pleurez. "

**E**t toutes ces années où j'avais accumulé ma douleur, ravalé mes larmes, où j'étais restée forte, me rattrappèrent. Et les larmes jaillirent. Le mur que je m'étais bâtie venait de s'écrouler. A cause de ses mots, sa gentillesse. Je n'avais eu qu'un ami jusqu'à présent mais j'avais du l'abandonner. Pour ma vengeance. Et lui, Malfoy, lui me remerciait, s'inquiétait pour moi sans me connaître. Il me prit dans ses bras. Et je pleurais encore. Secouer de sanglots de plus en plus fort. Et je sentie ses larmes se mêler aux miennes alors qu'il me serrait fort. Et je compris qu'on était pareil. Que lui aussi les retenait depuis longtemps. Je compris qu'il était mon ami. Mon seul et unique ami dans cette vie. Et je le serrais encore plus fort.

"**M**erci, Draco. Merci. Je suis tellement désolée."

**I**l ne me répondit pas. Et on pleurait toujours étroitement sérré. Dans ce restaurant chic. J'aurais pu toucher sa douleur. Je la sentais. Et j'étais sûre que plus rien ne serait pareil après. J'étais devenue un être à part entière à ses yeux. Il y avait comme un amour fraternel entre nous. Une amitié forte. Je me sentais épaulée. Prête à tout lui dire. Pour qu'il panse mes blessures. Comme j'avais voulu panser les siennes. Juste son soutien. Qu'il me donnait à cet instant. Sans retenue. Et je pleurais encore plus. Nous étions deux êtres meurtris trouvant du réconfort dans une étreinte trop forte. Alors qu'il aurait voulu celle d'un autre. Et que la seule étreinte que je voulais était mortelle. Mais on ne pouvait l'achevé. Ca faisait tant de bien et de mal en même temps. Trop de chaleur mais pas la bonne. Nos sanglots se répondaient. Des ébauches de phrases. D'excuses. De remerciements. Etrangler par nos souffles court. Par le trop plein de souffrance. Et tout qui se mélangeait dans ma tête. Ma fierté. Ma vengeance. Ma haine. Et cette envie de tout lâcher. De chercher l'amour comme cet homme qui m'étreignait. D'aimer à ce point. Malgré que je savais qu'il avait mal. Sa souffrance était plus noble que la mienne. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je le savais. Deux être à la recherche d'un amour qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais ensemble. Voilà ce que nous étions. Puis lentement il leva mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux gris étaient tourmentés. Et je me demandais comment Potter n'avait jamais vu à quel point il souffrait. Et il s'approcha lentement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Juste un moyen d'expier notre douleur commune. Un baiser de désespoir. D'amitié pas d'amour. De l'un comme de l'autre. Et puis une phrase hésitante :

" **D**raco ?"

**N**ous nous éloignâmes et nous tournions vers l'origine de la voix. Potter nous observait. L'air hagard. Et je sus à cet instant qu'il l'aimait aussi. Je vis sa douleur. Et je le vis s'enfuir. Je vis Draco lui courir après. Je l'entendis hurler son prénom. J'étais sonnée. Je sortie dans la rue à leur suite. J'avais les mains tremblantes. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarette et en attrapait une. Une Royale Menthol Polaire. Je m'y repris plusieurs fois pour l'allumer. J'avalais une bouffée salvatrice. Tentant de me calmer. Profitais de la douceureuse sensation de froid au fond de ma gorge. Et expirait part-à-coups. On venait de tout gâcher et je le savais.

_A suivre ..._

**Désolée pour ce chapitre court et long à venir. C'est tellement le bordel dans ma vie. Les cours. Mes parents. Celui que j'aime. Celui que j'embrasse. Tout est si embrouillée. Enfin bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie quand même. Enfin bref je m'excuse pour avoir pris tant de temps. **

**Je vous en prie ne m'en tenez pas rigueur. Vos reviews me touchent tellement. Votre soutien éclaire mes journée. Vous tous qui me lisez et me soutenez. Merci. Je vous aime. **

**_Bisous à tous et à bientôt,_**

**_Seb'_**


	10. It's an Angel

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi sauf Desenfreno (ou Camilla Malefoy), d'ailleurs vous l'aimez ou pas, ma petite création ?**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes héhé)**

**Note de l'auteur : J'espére ne pas avoir pris trop de temps. Je préviens c'est un POV Harry un peu spécial mais dans la continuité du récit. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_Chapitre 9: It's an Angel_**

**C**'était un ange. En tout cas c'est ce que tout le monde s'accordait à dire.

**U**n visage fin, des traits aristocratiques et des cheveux blonds pâles d'un telle douceur.

**E**t ses yeux d'un gris profond, metalliques. Si froids mais si beaux.

**C**'était un ange. Mais il avait le diable au corps.

**T**oujours à courir après les jeunes filles. A faire du tord à ceux qui se dressaient contre lui.

**U**n corps d'ange pour un véritable diable. Voilà ce qu'il était.

**I**l n'aimait personne. Il n'aimait que lui.

**S**uivant le Lord par devoir envers sa famille. Il n'avait point de maître. Il finit par le quitter. Rejoignant l'Ordre.

**I**l eut du mal à se faire accepter. Un Malfoy combattant les Ténébres. Cela fit scandale.

**I**l se faisait huer, insulter. J'en voulais aux autres de ne pas l'accepter. Je lui ai laissé une chance.

**J**e montrais l'exemple. Très vite, il réussit à se faire accepter. Notre haine commune s'était muée en une amitié compliquée et fragile.

**I**l me soutenait sans faillir. A sa façon. Dérrière ses insultes, je savais reconnaître les compliments cachés.

**J**'apprennais à comprendre qui il était réellement, un être complexe, sensible dérrière les apparences.

**M**ais on s'est disputé, notre haine est revenue encore plus féroce qu'avant. On s'insultait, se battait sans arrêt.

**E**t je le trouvais beau. Il avait vraiment tout d'un ange.

**M**ais on se haïssait alors je frappais son beau visage. Je le mettais en sang. Juste pour ne plus voir son sourire agaçant. Trop beau en réalité.

**E**t puis j'ai rencontré cette femme. Camilla Malfoy. Sa cousine. Sa beauté m'a submergé.

**E**lle lui ressemblait tant. Mais était si différente. Avec ses paroles énigmatiques elle me fascinait.

**E**lle parlait de vengeance, de haine, d'apparence. De ce monde qu'elle haïssait.

**A**vec tant de conviction. Elle parlait de Malfoy, me fit comprendre que je ne savais pas tout.

**M**e conseilla de m'éloigner. Ce que je fis. Et je repris la peinture.

**L**eur visages me hantaient, si proches qu'ils s'entremêlaient. Je les peignis donc.

**Q**ui aurait pu prévoir qu'ils seraient là ce soir-là ? Qui aurait pu prévoir que je me réconcilierais avec lui ?

**P**ersonne et pourtant Camilla m'aida une nouvelle fois, me rendant un ami que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps.

**E**lle était fuyante, me laissant souvent avec lui. Je m'accrochais à elle. Elle me fascinait. Je ne comprenais pas.

**J**e ne voyais pas la vérité.

**J**e lui proposait de la peindre, elle refusa et le proposa à sa place.

**I**ls se ressemblaient tellement, j'acceptais. Ne me rendant toujours pas compte d'à quel point je m'étais trompé dans mes sentiments.

**C**e matin j'ai entendu dire qu'il était dans un restaurant. J'ai décidé d'aller lui parler pour régler cette histoire de peinture.

**J'**ai ouvert la porte. Et je t'ai vu. Tenant dans tes bras cette femme que je n'avais jamais vu.

**T**u la sers contre toi et tu l'embrasses. Et j'ai mal.

**S**i j'avais su je ne serais pas venu. Et je te regarde incapable de bouger.

**L**a vérité m'est apparu ce midi. Quand je t'ai vu avec elle. J'ai compris.

**J**'aurais voulu ne pas comprendre. J'ai si mal, tu sais, de te voir avec elle.

**J**'ai compris que ta cousine n'était rien, que ce n'était pas elle que je voulais. Et c'est comme une claque.

**J**e t'appelle avec l'espoir inutile que ce ne soit pas toi.

"**D**rago ?"

**M**a voix sonne si mal. J'ai honte.

**T**u te tournes et me regardes. Et moi je te regarde. Je la vois me regarder et je sais qu'elle sait.

**C**ette petite pétasse a vu clair dans mon regard. Et je la hais un peu plus pour ça.

**J**e t'aime. Voilà c'est dit. Dommage ce ne sera jamais réciproque. Soit heureux avec elle.

**J**'aimerais pouvoir te dire ça. Mais les larmes menaçent de jaillir. Je me mets à courir.

**C**'est trop dur. D'être fort. Alors je m'enfuis. J'entends tes pas dans mon dos.

**T**u m'appelles et je pleure. Je t'aime depuis le début et je me sens pathétique.

**E**t tu cours encore et je ne vois plus rien. Je dérape sur le sol humide. Il pleut.

**T**u me rattrappes. Et je n'ai plus la force de courir. Je te vois approché.

**U**n sanglot me prends à la gorge. Tu t'approches et je panique.

**J**e bafouille :

"**R**etourne la voir, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je ne savais pas que tu étais accompagné."

**J**e vois ta main approcher de mon visage. Et j'ai peur. Je suis lâche. Je céde. Je transplane.

**J**e suis chez moi et je pleure. Je pleure parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai compris.

**H**arry Potter aime Draco Malfoy.

**_A suivre ..._**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Grâce à vous "Les apparences" c'est 9 chapitres, 55 reviews, 17 ajout en favoris et 38 ajout en alerts. Merci. Je vous aime. Votre soutien m'est indispensable. Alors je vous demande juste une chose : review s'il vous plaît ça vous prends 30 secondes et moi je sais que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas. Merci. **

**_Bisous à tous et à bientôt,_**

_Sebarrya ou Seb'_


	11. Identité

**Disclaimer : Tout à J. K. Rowling sauf Desenfreno que j'ai entiérement inventé, le premier qui y touche je le bouffe. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Notes : Comme vous avez l'air de bien apprécier Desenfreno, un chapitre un peu plus centré sur elle. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

_**Chapitre 10 : Identité**_

_**E**lle était belle,  
**D**'une beauté solitaire,  
**M**agnifiquement iréelle,  
**Q**ui l'a mise à terre._

_**E**lle était telle,  
**U**n être salutaire.  
**T**errassée en plein ciel,  
**E**lle ne peut plus que se taire._

_**D**e sa voix émanait une détresse,  
**U**n mélange de force et de faiblesse.  
**E**t les anges ne chantent plus._

_**I**ls ne chantent plus que son deuil.  
**L**à où tombent les feuilles,  
**O**ù sa voix ne carillonera jamais plus. *_

**I**l est parti. Et je suis revenu à l'hôtel. Elle était là, encore. Elle portait à ses lèvres une cigarette à peine entamée. Elle semblait calme mais je voyais ses mains trembler. Je m'assis à ses côtés et elle leva les yeux vers moi.

"**V**ous ne l'avez pas rattrapé ?

- Si, mais il a transplané."

**E**lle eu un sourire triste et me tendit sa cigarette et s'en alluma une autre. Je tirais sur le cigarette et senti un froid envahir ma gorge. Il me calma. Nous fumions en silence. Je finis ma cigarette et elle jeta la sienne. Nous nous levâmes et entrâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle prit une chambre et nous prirent l'ascenseur. Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer.

"**L**a même chose que d'habitude ?"

**J**'acquiesais en silence. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle de bain, je vis sa silhouette changer. Je sentis la curiosité enflammer mes sens. J'avais besoin de mettre un visage sur cet être. Je me levais et sans hésiter j'ouvris la porte. Elle était là. Nue. Son corps reprenant son aspect originel. La potion posée sur le rebord du lavabo, ses vêtements posés en tas sur le sol. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler mentalement. Tout en la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

**S**es yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris fascinant, une corolle jaune autour de la pupille. Des cils noirs les bordaient. Les sourcils fins, dont un seul était haussé, lui donnait un air sarcastique. Un nez fin, droit et des lèvres délicatements ourlées, légérement entr'ouvertes, laissant voir des dents blanches contrastant avec le rouge violent de ses lèvres pourtant nues. Une mâchoire anguleuse, les joues creusées et les pomettes saillantes. Des oreilles délicates cachées par de grandes boucles aux reflets cuivrées, qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Un cou fin et gracile. Un port altier. Des épaules à l'arrondi doux mais musclées. Des bras maigres, pâles, parsemés de grains de beauté. Des seins lourds, fermes, contrastant avec sa gracile silhouette. Ses côtes apparentes, un grand de beauté au dessus du nombril. Des hanches étroites. Son dos, droit et fier, où s'étalait un tatouage, un grand dragon dont la gueule crachait des flammes sur sa nuque, dont les ailes sétalaient sur ses omoplates et dont le corps retraçait la ligne visible de sa colonne vertébrale, dont la queue s'enroulait autour de sa cuisse ferme et mince. Deux fossettes au niveau des reins, des fesses parfaitement rondes. Et des jambes fines et longues pour une femme de sa taille. Cette femme était un paradoxe, petite de taille mais qui semblait si grande, un corp décharné mais aux formes parfois si charnues, cette fragilité mêlée à une force insoupçonnée. Souillée et pourtant si fière. Et elle se tenait face à moi, dans une nudité parfaite et insolente. Sans honte, ni gêne, elle se donnait. Cette putain trop fière, trop belle, pour ce métier. Celle qui se cachait sous l'apparence d'autres aurait pu satisfaire bien trop d'hommes sous la sienne. Pas moi. Elle ne m'offrait pas son corps à cet instant mais son identité véritable. Un physique à la hauteur de cette femme que j'avais appris à connaître sous bien des formes mais dont la plus spectaculaire était celle qu'elle m'offrait à cet instant. Et je m'en voulais d'avoir ouvert cette porte avant qu'elle ne boive la potion. De l'avoir surpris dans sa plus compléte nudité. Et sa voix grave, voilée, retentir dans le silence, la dévoilant un peu plus.

"**M**aintenant vous savez, Malfoy."

**O**ui je savais qui elle était. La fille de Vénus et de la débauche. La personnification même de la beauté féminine. Et pourtant à aucun instant je ne la désirais. Elle était comme une oeuvre d'art. Que l'on regarde sans toucher. Elle était la femme suprême, écrasant les autres de sa beauté surnaturelle et insolente. J'aurai voulu partir, j'étais fasciné. Et je ne pu que murmurer :

"**D**esenfreno ..."

**E**lle eu un sourire doux. Ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Je compris que j'étais comme tous les autres. Une proie.

"**N**on ... Gabrielle Lancaster."

**S**on nom. Elle s'en souvenait. Lancaster. C'était celui d'un aristocrate anglais qui avait perdu sa fille unique. Celle-ci ne pouvait être que la femme face à moi.

"**V**ous ne l'aviez donc pas oublier.

- Comment oublier ce qui a fait de vous un être de destruction ?

- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

- Parce que maintenant vous en savez trop."

**C**ette voix était si différente de celles de la plupart des femmes. Trop grave, trop douce, parfait reflet de son physique. Il y avait aussi des marques de destructions sur cet être incensé. Sur son flanc une cicatrice profonde et au creux de ses poignets encore d'autres d'un rose pâle tirant sur le rouge. Je m'approchais d'elle et la vis reculer.

"**L**aissez moi voir vos poignets.

-Non."

**L**e ton était ferme, sans appel. Mais ses yeux démentaient son propos. Je m'avançais encore et elle ne reculais plus. Elle semblait si jeune, pas plus de vingts ans. D'un geste prompt, j'attrapais son poignet et le retournais pour mieux voir ses cicatrices. Elles étaient nombreuses, se recoupant. Mais toutes avaient la même utilité. Ouvrir ses veines palpitantes. Je caressais lentement celles-ci, comme pour la calmer. Et posais la seule question qui semblais avoir du sens.

"**P**ourquoi ?

- Parce que."

**E**lle restait droite, me narguant. Et je sentis une colére dure en moi. Face à cette femme qui avait voulu ce détruire. Je me mis à crier.

"**P**ourquoi ?

- Parce que."

**J**'appuyais sur ses cicatrices le plus fort que je pu. Elle ne réagit pas. Je réitérais ma question et la réponse ne changea pas. Je me mis à lui hurler dessus. Ma colére enflant. Soudain sa main heurta violement ma joue. Je répondis à son coup. Et elle se rua sur moi. Elle semblait un être sauvage à cet instant, me rouant de coups et m'offrant la vision de son corps nu.

**G**abrielle. Desenfreno. Deux noms si opposés et qui pourtant appartenait à une seule et unique femme. Sous la forme de Gabrielle, il émanait d'elle une humanité que Desenfreno n'avait pas, une fragilité aussi, que je n'avais jusqu'à alors qu'à peine soupçonné. Desenfreno était une femme forte. Gabrielle une enfant perdue. J'eu envie de la protéger. Mais je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas me souvenir de ces instants. Je m'éloingnais d'elle et sorti de la salle de bain en fermant la porte. Je savais qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me souvenir. J'avisais une fiole vide et porta ma baguette à ma tempe, récupérant le précieux souvenir que je mis dans la fiole que je cachais. Elle sortie, habillée cette fois-ci. Elle me regardait, hésitante.

**"D**ésolée, je suis obligée.

- Je sais. Faîtes ça rapidement."

**E**lle me sourit à nouveau, tristement. Son secret passait avant tout. Elle leva sa baguette avec une lenteur calculée. Elle souffla une phrase que j'eu du mal à comprendre.

"**I**l vous aime.

- Quoi ?

- Oubliettes."

_A suivre ..._

*_ Le poéme est de moi._

**Je l'ai écris en cours et j'ai commencé à écrire le milieu avant le début et la fin donc je sais pas si il est très très cohérent. J'attends tout de même vos reviews. Elles me font à chaque fois super plaisir. Merci pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Seb' ( I want reviews please =D)_


	12. Confirmation

**Disclaimer : Desenfreno à moi, à moi et encore à moi. Le reste à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Amen.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note : Petit chapitre assez court, assez simple. Mais pour une fois j'ai pas mis un siècle à l'écrire. Bonne lecture. **

**_Chapitre 11 : Confirmation _**

**J**e lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il dorme, l'ai allongé sur le sol et ai rédigé une note expliquant qu'il s'était endormie et que j'étais partie. Et je m'en suis allée.

**I**l m'avait vu. Dans ma plus compléte nudité. Et je suis sûre qu'il y a vu bien plus. Il a tout vu. Mes cicatrices aussi bien visibles qu'invisibles. Ma fragilité, cette même fragilité que j'essaye de cacher derrière Desenfreno. Il m'a vu. Moi tout simplement. Gabrielle. Je l'ai laissé me regarder, observer mes cicatrices. J'étais captivée par son air fasciné puis par son inquiétude pour moi. Je l'ai frappé parce qu'il me rappellait mon père à cet instant. Me hurlant dessus. Et j'ai effacé sa mémoire. Pas pour mon secret. Il n'aurait rien dit. Non. J'ai effacé sa mémoire pour ne plus voir cette envie de me protéger dans ses yeux. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

**N**ouveau rendez-vous. Je le vois arriver. Il semble abattu, tracassé. Il s'installe.

"**Q**u'avez-vous Malfoy ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Juste avant ce rendez-vous où je me suis endormi. Mais je dois faire erreur.

- Bien entendu. Et cette histoire avec Potter ?

- Difficile à dire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il nous souhaitait plein de bonheur ensemble et quand il m'a appellé hier, il a fait comme si de rien n'était et m'a proposé une date pour que je pose.

- Potter est un être complexe et difficile à comprendre. Ne le brusquez pas. Et laissez le faire. Pour l'instant.

- J'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus que moi.

- Je connais mieux les moeurs humaines, c'est tout.

- Oui ... Sûrement."

**J**e soupire discrétement. Il ne se souvient que de ce que je souhaitais qu'il se souvienne. Et il ne semble pas trop se douter de quelque chose.

"**Q**uand posez-vous ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Bien. Puis-je assister à la séance ?

- Je pense qu'Harry n'y fera aucune objection tant que vous êtes Camilla. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que cela pourrait m'aider à y voir clair quand à ses intentions.

- Ses intentions ?

- Vous comprendrez en temps voulu, Malfoy.

- Bien."

**I**l n'insista pas. Et nous montâmes dans la chambre. Je verouillais la porte de la salle de bain pour plus de sécurité. Et nous avons couché ensemble. Et tandis que lui ne voyait que l'apparence de Potter en moi, moi je voyais les yeux qui avait vu mon vrai moi. Ces yeux qui m'avait traversé de part en part. J'étais troublée mais n'en fit rien voir. Et il repartit laissant une liasse de billet comme toujours. Et comme toujours je suis allée la donner à un secours populaire du coin. L'argent ne m'intéressais plus. J'en avais déjà bien trop.

**D**eux semaine plus tard. Harry a accepté que je vienne. Et je lui ai spécifié que mon engagement professionnel était en réalité un contrat d'exclusivité visuelle. Personne d'autre ne pouvait exploiter mon image. Bien entendu c'était faux. Il a souri et m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et qu'il serait ravi que je vienne. Alors je suis venue. Juste pour voir si j'avais raison.

**J**e suis entrée dans la pièce, Draco avait déjà commencé à poser tandis que Harry commençait à le peindre. Je m'assis en silence. Un détail me frappa. La porte avait fait un bruit monstre. Et pourtant aucun des deux ne s'étaient tournés. Et ce que j'avais entr'aperçu la dernière fois dans le regard de Potter se confirma. Il l'aimait. Et je savais que je me devais de le faire comprendre à Malfoy. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

_A suivre ..._

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez encore une fois tous de votre soutien qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux et vous invite à me le communiquer à nouveau à travers vos reviews toutes réellement magnifques. Merci.**

**Ensuite, je vous invite à découvrir ma première fiction sur FictionPress . com, il n'y a pas de relations homosexuelles mais je voudrais votre avis. Le lien vers mon compte FictionPress et sur mon profil et l'histoire s'appelle "Instinct". Encore merci. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Seb' (en manque de cigarettes, en manque, en manque, en manque. Seules les reviews pourront la sauver alors n'hésitez pas =p )_


	13. Promesse

**Disclaimer : Desenfreno est toujours à moi. Les autres à J. K. Rowling. Amen. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( Ou Seb' pour les intimes). **

**Note : Déjà je me couche à plat ventre devant vous pour le temps absolument scandaleux que j'ai mis à écrire ce minuscule chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais heureuse, j'écrivais mon livre et je vous ai oublié. Et je m'en veux. Bonne lecture tout de même. **

**_Chapitre 12 : Promesse _**

**J**e les ai observé pendant des heures. Observé chaque coup de pinceau. Chaque sourire. Chaque regard. La douceur de sa main tenant le pinceau et déposant d'infimes touches de couleurs dévoilant peu à peu le profil aristocratique de Draco Malefoy. La pose délibérement sensuelle qu'avait pris son modèle. Et son sourire charmeur sans qu'il semble sans rendre compte. J'étais fascinée. Par tout les sentiments contradictoire émanant d'eux. Amour. Désir. Haine. Violence. Douleur. Bonheur. Je le suis encore. Ils étaient la personification de l'amour impossible. Improbable. Et pourtant si évident. Je les ai regardé. Même si cela me faisait mal. Parce que personne n'aurait pu détacher le regard de ce spectacle. De cet vision, criante de vérité, de l'Amour. Alors je suis restée. Sans bouger. Sans ciller. Voyant dans chaque geste à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient jeunes. Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient aux portes d'un bonheur qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas. Et ils ne le savaient même pas. Ce jours-là, alors que j'étais frappée par la beauté de leurs sentiments et la noirceur de leur être, je me fis une promesse. Une simple promesse : les aider quoi qu'il arrive à atteindre ce bonheur.

**C**ela fait une semaine. Une semaine que j'ai enfin compris à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Un nouveau rendez-vous. Et l'espoir de tout changer. Changer leurs vies. Rendre à leurs yeux la flamme quasi-éteinte qui, j'en étais sûre, avait, il y a bien longtemps, brillée au fond de ceux-ci. Je me suis installée. Le coeur battant. Comme si c'était mon destin et non le leur. Et je l'ai attendu. Quand il est enfin arrivé, il semblait émerveillé. Comme sur un nuage.

"**A**lors, cette séance ?

- Absolument merveilleuse. Gabrielle je vous dois tout.

- Comment m'avez-vous nommé ?"

**J**'aurais du le savoir. Savoir qu'il trouverait un moyen de s'en souvenir quand même. J'aurais du faire plus attention. Mais une part de moi était soulagée. Parce que celle-ci n'en pouvait plus de cacher qui elle était. Je lui ai souri et ai attrapé son bras.

" **V**ous vous souvenez ?

- Oui.

- C'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Encore désolée. J'étais obligée.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Gabrielle. Desenfreno ne l'aurait jamais fait. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire."

**J**'eu un léger rire. Il me connaissait vraiment bien trop pour mon propre bien. Et je savais que je le connaissais aussi bien que lui me connaissait. Je pensais que l'amitié m'était interdite. J'ai eu tord. Malfoy était mon ami. Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu.

" **V**ous vous souvenez aussi de ... ?

- Oui. Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Absolument certaine."

**I**l m'a souri. On s'était compris. Il savait. Et j'étais soulagée. Enfin les choses pourraient changer entre eux.

"** C**omment avez-vous su ?

- Je sais tout. Ne l'oubliez jamais, Draco. Je connais les hommes par coeur. Et de vous deux, il émane tant d'amour que j'en ai été frappé à la seconde même où je vous ai vu parler tranquillement seuls à seuls. Le monde s'efface pour vous quand vous êtes ensemble et cela n'échappe à personne sauf à vous même.

- Nous sommes sûrement trop désespérés pour seulement oser penser que l'autre partage nos sentiments. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Enfin même si vous m'avez effacé la mémoire juste après."

**N**ous avons ris. Et j'ai été heureuse pour lui. Il allait être heureux j'en étais sûre. Même si le chemin serait long. Je l'aiderais quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je me l'étais promis.

_A suivre ..._

**Encore désolée pour ce retard monstrueux. Je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps la prochaine fois. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me mettrez de jolies reviews pour me motiver pour le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs on atteinds bientôt les 100 =D.**

**Je vous aime tous très fort. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

Seb' ( en manque de cigarettes et de sommeil, tellement en manque. Alors sauvez la avec vos merveilleuses reviews =P)


	14. Alone in the Darkness of her memories

**Disclaimer : Desenfreno m'appartient et m'appartiendra toujours. Le reste à une autre qui ne sera jamais moi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note : Je m'explique en bas de page. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**_Chapitre 13 : _** **_Alone in the Darkness oh her memories. _**

**J**'ai fait une promesse et je me devais de la tenir. Je voulais parler à Potter. Pour cela je l'invitais dans un petit bar sympas. Je l'attendais depuis quelques minutes quand il entra dans le bar. Il me vit quasiment tout de suite. Les longs cheveux blond pâles de Camilla passait rarement inaperçus. Il me sourit et s'installa.

"**C**amilla, cela fait déjà quelques temps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Juste parler. Et vous félicitez pour vos talents de peintres, même si je l'ai déjà fait. La façon dont vous parvenez à capter l'essence même des gens en les peignant et tout à fait remarquable.

- Merci. Vous êtes quelqu'un de flatteur, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Vos compliments sont toujours sincères et je vous sens capable d'être parfois très dure."

**I**l rougit légèrement. Et je lui souris. Il connaît lui aussi très bien la nature humaine. La guerre lui a appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Je le vois dans ses yeux.

" **J**e crois que vous étiez de grands ennemis avec Draco avant, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet, nos incessantes querelles ne cessaient de rythmer la vie de nos camarades de classes.

- Et maintenant ?"

**I**l marqua une pause. Il refléchissait à sa réponse. Et jusqu'à quel point il pouvait être honnête avec moi. J'étais pour lui la cousine de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se confier totalement. Et je le savais.

"**N**ous sommes devenus amis. Enfin on l'était déjà pendant la guerre. Mais on s'est disputé. Et jusqu'à il y a peu de temps nous étions redevenus ennemis.

- Son amitié vous-a-t-elle manqué ?

- Il y a pas très longtemps, j'aurais dit non par fierté. Mais je crois que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

- Bien entendu. La fierté dans ce monde est souvent plus puissante que le reste.

- En effet. Mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à apprécier que l'on se comporte uniquement avec fierté. Alors je vais être sincère avec vous. Oui, son amitié m'a manqué. Bien plus que je n'ai voulu l'admettre.

- Je m'en doutais. Je sens beaucoup de choses entre vous. De souvenirs. Un lien, une sorte de connexion que je n'avais jamais vu entre deux personnes. Je me trompe ?"

**D**e nouveau un silence. Harry Potter était un homme méfiant de nature. Et il me faudrait gagner sa confiance pour qu'il se livre à moi comme je le voulais. Pour l'instant je devais me contenter d'attendre qu'il veuille bien se confier de lui même. La route serait longue. Mais l'attente ne m'avait jamais découragé.

**" N**otre relation a toujours été compliqué. Nous sommes trop différents l'un de l'autre. D'où nos nombreuses disputes. Mais vous avez raison. Nous sommes en quelque sorte connectés l'un à l'autre. Je n'ai jamais imaginé ma vie sans Malfoy. Même lorsque nous nous haïssions. Il fait partie de ma vie. Il en fera toujours parti.

- Il y a des choses que l'on ne s'explique pas, n'est ce pas ? Et quand il nous prends la fantaisie de vouloir les expliquer nous n'y parvenons pas. Tout simplement parce qu'elles ne sont pas expliquables et qu'elles ne le seront jamais. Les sentiments qui lient les hommes entre eux en font partie. C'est là ça ne s'explique pas. Voilà tout.

- Votre vision des choses est d'une justesse qui me surprendra toujours. Vous êtes d'une sincérité affolante. Vous vous plaigniez de ma pureté. Mais votre façon de dire des vérités universelles comme si elles n'étaient rien est des plus troublantes. Vous en savez bien plus que vous ne le laissez croire sur ce Monde. Je vous admire.

- Mais je ne suis pas celle que vous voulez. Ne m'interromptez pas. Je le sais. Ne vous en excusez pas. Je n'attends rien de votre part. Ma solitude me convient. Ne me mentez pas, Mr Potter. Je le saurais. Ma sincérité m'a permis de voir si elle habitait aussi mes interlocuteurs. Baissez la garde. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemie et je ne le serais jamais. Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt. Alors j'attendrais. Je dois m'en aller. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. Au revoir Harry."

**J**e m'étais levée et il était resté un instant surpris. Je m'étais penchée à son oreille.

"** L**a réponse à votre question est non. Je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez. Désolée de vous décevoir."

**I**l me regarda surpris avant de comprendre. C'était la seconde personne à le penser. Cela semblait devenir une habitude de me confondre avec un ange. Je n'en étais pas un. Je n'en serais jamais un. J'étais juste émue par leur amour. Trop pur. Trop dur à supporter pour moi. Mais je tiendrais. Oui je tiendrais pour eux. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient heureux. J'ai changé à leur contact. Mon humanité m'a été rendu. Et cela me ferait presque mal.

**J**e suis arrivée en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Il était déjà là. Il ne me reprocha pas mon retard. Il releva juste le fait que j'étais sous la forme de Camilla. Je ne lui répondis pas. Il préfèra changer de sujet.

" **Q**uel âge avez-vous ? Sous votre véritable apparence vous m'avez paru si jeune. Alors que votre mental semble bien plus âgé.

- Les épreuves façonnent le mental. Ne l'oubliez pas. J'ai appris très jeune que la Vie te brisera si tu n'es pas fort. J'ai dix-neuf ans physiquement. Mais je porte sur mes épaules les mêmes fardeaux que mes parents. Vous ne savez pas Malfoy. Vous m'avez jugé en me regardant. Vous ne saurez jamais les raisons de mes actes. La Vie me tue. Mais je continuerais à vivre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Ne me demandez juste pas d'explications là dessus.

- Vous soulevez trop de questions auxquelles vous refusez de répondre Gabrielle. Mais, soit j'accepte votre choix. Mais sachez-le, je vous apprécie énormement et vous savoir mal en point, me fait horriblement souffrir. Et cela je n'y peux rien.

- Je suis devenue trop humaine à vos yeux, Malfoy. Vous me voyez et c'est ce qui risque de me perdre. Tant pis, j'en prendrais le risque. Je me revois en vous. Vous avez abandonné votre fierté là où je n'ai su le faire. Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Un jour, vous m'avez dit que j'étais un ange. J'aurais pu en être un, mais je me suis brisée les ailes. Regardez moi dans les yeux. Vous voyez ? Non, bien entendu. Vous ne pouvez voir ce qui n'existe pas. Le Désespoir il est là. Et si vous ne vous reprenez pas maintenant vous deviendrez comme moi. Alors battez vous Mr Malfoy. Ne souffrez pas pour moi. J'ai fait mes choix. Je me suis ratée. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas à vous de porter ma croix. Alors aimez-le. Aimez-le, il vous le rendra. Soyez heureux ensemble. Faites le pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit au Bonheur. Alors soyez heureux pour moi. Que mon existence est au moins servie à quelque chose. Et votre amour est la plus grande chose à laquelle j'aurais pu aspirer participer.

- Je serais heureux, Gabrielle. Je vous le promets."

**I**l essuya la larme roulant sur sa joue. Nos échanges devenaient trop dur à gérer pour moi. Je me dévoilais beaucoup trop. Et cela causerais ma perte dans l'avenir. J'en étais persuadée. Mais tant pis, je continuerais quand même. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il fallait plaindre. J'étais une femme foutue. Je le savais. Et mon seul bonheur était de les rendre heureux. Alors je continuerais encore et toujours. Quitte à tout perdre. Quitte à me détruire. Quitte à en mourir.

_A suivre ..._

**J'ai tant de mal à écrire ça en devient frustrant. Je suis désolée pour cet énième chapitre qui ne me semble pas tant nécessaire. J'ai l'impression de stagner. Enfin ça vient peut être de moi. Trop de projets, trop peu de temps. J'accumule les retards et je vous prie de m'en excusez. Heureusement bientôt j'aurais fini ma plus grande prétention. Mon livre ou cent pages de noirceur et de dénonciation des apparences. J'ai cru mourir de le voir si peu avancer, et j'ai abandonné tout le reste quand l'inspiration s'est emparée de moi corps et âmes. Cela fait des mois que je ne vis plus que pour ça. Mais bientôt il sera terminer et je vous promets de me remettre sérieusement à mes fanfictions. **

**Juste parce que désormais, grâce à vous qui m'avez porté, soutenu, critiqué, admiré, cette fanfiction sans grande prétention est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui : 109 reviews, plus de 10 000 visites en tout, 19 ajouts en favoris et 53 ajouts en alerts. Merci je crois que je ne le vous dirais jamais assez. Alors une dernière fois, merci. Je vous aime. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

_Seb' ( Si vous pouviez prendre quelques secondes pour me donner votre avis ce serait adorable.) _


	15. Touch stars in the skye

**Disclaimer : Desenfreno, Gabrielle, Camilla à moi. Le reste à l'auteur d'HP.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( Ou Seb si vous voulez.)**

**Note : Excusez moi pou le temps que j'ai pris à écrire. En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 14 :**__** Touh stars in the skye **_

"**C**amilla, Harry , que me vaut ce plaisir ?"

**J**'étais venue chez Malfoy. Je ne sais moi même pourquoi. J'étais sur son perron. Trempée par la pluie. J'avais envie de pleurer. Et pourtant je souriais. Potter à mes côtés souriait comme un forcéné. Et une fois de plus leur amour me faisait mal. Draco nous invita à rentré. Et nous nous installâmes dans son salon. Je jouais distraitement avec mes cheveux blonds en demandant une vodka. Potter se moqua de mon soit-disant alcoolisme. Il ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai. Personne ne le savait. Il prit un simple verre de whisky et Draco fit de même. Et la discution démarra sur un ton enjoué. On parla de la dernière exposition de Potter. De la dernière soirée de Draco. Je parlais peu. J'étais distraite par leurs sourires complices. Et tout ces détails que j'étais la seule à voir. L'éclat de leurs yeux. La passion dans leur voix. Et cet aura d'amour qui se dégageait d'eux. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Mais ils faisaient semblant de ne pas le savoir. Et je riais, souriais. Et je pensais à eux. Aux gestes avortés. Aux déclarations d'amour au fond de leurs yeux. Et je finis par me lever. Prétexter la fatigue. Et je les laissais seuls. Et personne ne sait à quel point cela me fit du bien.

**D**raco m'attendais même jour, même heure. Il me souriait. Et je lui rendais.

"**J**olie couleur. L'originalité vous va bien, Gabrielle.

- Ginny Weasley, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore reconue."

**I**l rit. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de faire de même. On devait avoir l'air drôle. Une ancienne Gryffondors et un Malefoy. Je n'avais choisi cette apparence que par ironie.

"**A**lors comment s'est finie cette soirée ?"

**I**l rougit légérement. Et fixa son verre gêné. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire. Mais il était si adorable comme cela que j'attendis sa réponse.

" **O**n s'est embrassé. C'était ... magique. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Sa douceur. Et sa timidité si troublante. Ses lèvres tremblantes. Et son sourire gêné après. Et le mien si rayonnant de bonheur qu'il réussi à atteindre le sien. Et ces mots qui flottaient dans l'air. Mais qu'on n'osait dire. Et ce second baiser. Moins timide. Plus passionné. Comme pour se pardonner mutuellement d'avoir mis tant de temps à se l'offrir. Et ses mains sur mon visage. Comme s'il craignait de me perdre. Et la joie dans ses yeux. Et celle qui hurlait en moi. Ce rire partagé. Alors que nous étions ivre d'un bonheur que nous n'avions mis tant de temps à oser se voir concretiser. Je ne saurais vous décrire, Gabrielle, l'entière perfection de ces moments. Je n'ai pas de mots assez beaux, assez purs pour la rendre. Mais je vais essayer. C'était comme si je comprenais enfin pourquoi je vivais. Je vivais pour ses yeux emplis de joie. Grâce à moi. Son sourire si doux. Pour moi. Ses lèvres avides. Des miennes. Sa voix qui murmure des mots doux. Seulement à moi. Et ses mains sur ma nuque. Sur mes joues. Sur mes hanches. Et son rire cristallin. Qui m'emplissait les oreilles. Le bonheur brut. Qui emporte jusqu'à l'extase. C'était comme si toutes mes années de débauches s'effaçaient d'un coup. Et je me retrouvais timide. Ce n'étaient que des baisers. Mais je n'avais jamais rien connu de plus fort que cela. C'était le Paradis après l'Enfer. Une bouffée d'oxygène alors qu'on est à la limite de la noyade. C'était tout. C'était rien. C'était lui. C'était moi. C'était nous. Et tellement plus encore. J'ai approché les étoiles dans ses bras ce soir là, Gabrielle. Et ça je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, Malefoy. Vous le méritez. Tout les deux. J'espère pouvoir dire un jour que j'ai contribué à votre bonheur. Ce serait le plus grand honneur qu'on pourrait me faire.

- **V**ous n'avez pas fait qu'y contribuer. Vous en avez l'artisan principal, Gabrielle. Vous m'avez sorti du gouffre. Vous avez cru en nous quand nous n'y croyons pas nous-même. Vous m'avez réconforté. Conseillé. Vous êtes ma meilleure amie. Sûrement la seule que j'ai vraiment eu. Vous avez su m'ouvrir les yeux. Me faire comprendre mes erreurs. Parfois je vous ai haïs, je l'avoue. Il faut dire que votre métier n'a jamais joué en votre faveur. Mais vous n'êtes pas faîte pour celui-ci. Partez de cette vie Gabrielle. Devenez définitivement Camilla. Je vous en prie."

**J**'aurais voulu pouvoir accepter. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Et pourtant c'était tellement tentant. Une nouvelle vie. Repartir à zéro. Avoir des amis, une famille, une situation. Mais j'étais un être de vengeance. Et celle-ci passait avant tout. Alors je fis ce que je devais faire. Laissant mes désirs personnels de côté une fois encore.

" **J**e voudrais accepter. Mais c'est impossible. Vous en savez déjà trop Malefoy. Je dois rester une ombre. Insaisissable. Impersonnelle. Méconnaissable. Je ne peux pas vivre normalement. Pas pour l'instant. Mais je vous promets que dès que je le pourrais je le ferais. Je ne vous oublierais jamais, Draco. Je vous le jure.

- Je ne vous oublierais pas non plus. Je vous connais. Cela ne sert à rien d'insister. Mais je vous attendrais, Gabrielle. Les vrais amis sont rares. Alors venez me voir, même si c'est dans trente ans. Et je vous offrirais cette vie normale à laquelle je sais que vous aspirez au fond de vous. Ne me remerciez pas. Vous m'avez permis d'être heureux. Je vous dois bien de vous le rendre un jour. Au revoir, Gabrielle.

- Au revoir, Drago. Soyez heureux pour nous deux en attendant."

**I**l m'embrassa sur la joue et me serra dans ses bras une dernière fois. Et je parti. Huits ans ont passé depuis ce jour. J'ai accompli ma vengeance, il y a déjà un an. Désormais je vis dans le manoir Malefoy. Harry a été mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Ils sont toujours ensembles. Et ils m'ont acceuilli comme un membre de la famille. Je paye ma part des impôts du manoir. J'ai même trouvé l'amour. La vie est belle. Simple. Presque idyllique. Et chaque jour je peux contempler la plus grande oeuvre à laquelle j'ai participé. Moi qui n'était qu'une putain prenant l'identité des autres. J'ai été celle qui aida à réunir les plus grands ennemis : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Et cette histoire d'amour si improbable, je la vois s'épanouir chaque jour un peu plus. Et c'est sûrement ce dont je suis le plus fière.

_Fin._

**C'est la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Je ferais peut être un prologue. Si vous me le demandez gentiment dans vos reviews qui j'espère seront nombreuses pour fêter la fin de ce récit. **

**Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui sont là depuis le début, Sahada par exemple pour n'en citer qu'une. Ceux dont les reviews m'ont toujours beaucoup touché, je pourrais citer Livioute ou encore TheDreamSpectral et tant d'autres que je ne pourrais tous les citer. Tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris et en alerts. Et tout ces anonymes qui n'ont fait qu'augmenter mon nombre de visites sans se manifester. Merci. Je vous aime. **

**Bisous et peut être à bientôt,**

_Votre dévouée Seb' ( j'ai fini mon livre si vous voulez un extrait demandez moi, même les non-inscrits il vous suffira d'indiquer votre e-mails et je vous l'enverrais.) _


End file.
